the deadly raptile lover
by viper the tigerdragon
Summary: when the boys are on patrol they find a strange egg. what wil happen when is hatches in the lair what wil come out of it? is it another turtle or something that can bring danger to new york.
1. unexpected love

it whas middnight and the turtles where on patrol looking for eny danger in the city.

they moon whas shining bright and the stares where making it look like there world whas just a little part of the universe.

"hey donnie where is the nearest manhole?"

"lets see leo i think it..." hey whas suprised to hear people talking and yelling.

they walked over to the edge of the roof to see two purple dragons running with a bag.

raph smirkt at his brothers and they jumped down in the shadows.

"hey what whas that!"one of the dragons yelled at the other.

"your worst nightmare!" raph said stepping out of the shadows and kicking one of the dragons in his face.

"hey!basterd im going to kill you!"they other purple dragon yelled and shot raph in his chest the bullet just fel on the ground without leaving one scratch on him.

"w..what are you!" the dragon said dropping the bag and running away but leo jumped infront of him and punched him knock-out.

"nice punch leo..so whats in ta bag?"raph asked while walking to it and putting his hand in it his eyes grew big he slowley took his hand out and lifted a giant egg.

"wow! DUDE! its a big egg.. can we eat it!"

"mikey we cant eat it.. maybe there is a baby in it! were not going to kill a baby!"donnie said .

"so how do we know that there is a baby in it donnie!" leo asked looking at the golden and black egg.

donnie gently tapped the egg it moved and they turtles looked at each other .

"lets go home go i cant find out what it is"donnie said to raph .

raph nodded and put the egg back in the bag and they the turtles walked home.

...? pov..

"did it work?"

"yes they fell for it ... there so stupid they think its just an egg ..where going to have so much fun with this"

"make sure that we dont lose track of the progress..thats an order!"

"yes master".

**in the lair...**

"welcome home my sons how did it go?"

"well masta it ...um..wel we found two purple dragons an we took em down..but ..they had a..egg"

"whats with the egg raphael?" master splinter walked closer.

"wel master its a big raptile egg and there is a baby in it..by my calculations its going to hatch soon".

"hmm..donatello make sure that if it wil hatch that we find the right one to take care of it"

splinter turend and walked back to the kitchen.

"but sensei.. you mean that one of us has to do it?"

"yes mikey when the baby is here it has to choose who it likes better "

the turtles looked at eatch other and then to the bag raph whas holding.

he carefully took the egg out and saw that it whas golden with black .

"hmm donnie do ya hav a flashlight?"

"um yeah i think."

he gave raph the flashlight and turend in on and pointed in on the egg and they saw some kind of lizard thing..

"wow..what is it donnie?"

"i dont know leo maybe we have to wait until.." donnie what cut-off my the egg moving it whas hatching!

"wow dude! its hapening...sensei! owmygodowmygodowmygod!..",

"oi mikey..."

"yeah raph?"

"shud ta fuck up!"

they saw the egg whas breaking they saw a little hand/claw coming out of it raph leaned to it and sneaked a peak and saw two light blue eyes.

"wow!.."

"what did you see raph?"

"it has blue eyes...like sea blue"

"so now what donnie "

"we have to wait until the baby is out".

-2 hours later-.

"ya know don..im gonne do somethin bout tha.!".

"raph no leave the bay alone!"

"shud ya hell up leo!"

raph grabbed the egg and genlty took a piece of the egg juts enough to see the baby's cute face..

it blinked and looked at raph and tryed to grab him..

"aaw..the baby likes you raphie! ..hey little dude.."

mikey whas standing next to raph and looking et the baby..

"lets see..raph can you get it out carefully?"donnie asked.

"sure".

raph gently took the baby out of the egg.

he hold it infront of him and looked at it it had two big blue wide eyes with a slit of black and a long lizard like tail and two ear on top of its head and two bat like whas a gold color with black stripes with a creamy belly and its arms where black up to her elbows and up to her knee's and it has long black eyelashes and long wild black hair and her hair coverd one eye.

"dhaa!" the baby whas making noices and trying to get closer to raph.

"oi..get tha little beast away from me!". handing the baby to mikey and walking to the kitchen..

when the baby saw raph walking away it started crying..

"ow little dude it wil me okay! ...raph didnt mean it".

the baby stopped and looked at mikey its pupils turend in to thin slits she growled and hissed at him and she attacked.

"mikey!..leo help me get it off of his face".

raph whas leaning againt the wall enjoying the show of his three brothers getting there ass kicked my a new born baby!.

raph laught and walked to his brothers.

"donnie why is he so mad!"leo yelled trying to get the baby's jaws of him arm..

"i dont know! maybe he is hungery?!"

"its not hunrey..ya know why its so mad at ya?"

"no raph if he would know do you think we would me fighting him off!"

"she.."

the three turtles stopped.

"what?!"they said together.

"its not a he.. its she... she id mad becouse ya are callin at a boy"

they looked at the baby she whas now sitting on the floor and she whas looking at raph.

"what do ya want"

"prrrrr..."

"is she purring? ..dude its a cat!".

"mikey its dragon its not a cat!"leo yelled and smacked him on the head."ow! dude!"

the baby whas holding her arms up to raph. raph put his bottle of beer down on the table and he picked her up.

"what?..why did i have ta pick ya up?"

she blinked and the pointed to the kitchen.

raph looked confused and walked to the kitchen and he put her on the table she tryed to grab a pizza box.

"what are ya doin?..ya what tha box?"

she nodded raph placed the box infront of her she tryed to open it but when it didnt opend she got annoyed and truwed it on the floor and took a deep breath and and he sighted and looked around to see that raph had a slice of pizza she grabbed in from his plate and looked at him .

"no no no no no ..ya cant eat tha pizza give it back"

she smiled and shook her head.

"ya know that ya are a real.."

she smiled and leand to him and she put the pizza in his mouth so he would shut up.. she clapped when raph whas trying to chew it but it didnt work it whas one of mikey's sticky pizza with marsmellow's

raph spit it out and looked at the baby dragon.

"ya think its funny?"

she laughed louder when raph whas trying to grab her and tickel her.

she fel from the table and landed on her hands and feet and run like a cat she whas giggeling when raph whas trying to grab her but she whas so smal and fast, almost fell.

"get back here!"he yelled at her making her giggel more..

mikey and leo saw the baby running past them and raph chasing it.

"dude what are you doing to the baby?"

"shud up mikey!"raph yelled and fallowed it to the dojo just to find splinter standing there she stopped and ran back to raph.

she climed on him trying to hide from splinter.

"shh its okay little one im splinter im raphael's father and the father from leonardo ,michelangelo and donatello "

she looked at splinter and sniffed his scend and smiled at him.

"masta..who is goin ta take car of her? "

"whell rapheal i think she likes you so...you"

"w..what!.. no masta i cant do.."

" raphael!"

"hai sensei"

he walked to the stairs and walked to his room he opend the door and put her on his bed.

"so what shal we call ya"

she looked at him and smiled she had a smooth snake skinn.

"imma callin a viper..is that alright?"

she looked at him and clapped her hand's again and giggeld she climed on raph and layed down on his chest.

"wha..what are ya doin?"

she yawned and fell asleep.

raph sighted and closed his eyes..

-the nex day-

**raphael **woke up and saw that the little baby that whas laying on his ches whas now a tod..

"umm viper?"

viper blinked and looked at him and studied his face..

"r..raphael"she said looking at him.

"yeah..my name is raphael"

she smiled and jumped of the bed she whas walking on two legs and she walked to his side of the bed and grabbed his hand and pulled it.

"what is wrong with you let me sleep!"raph said and tryed to get his hand back.

"but..i have to pee".

raph opend his eyes wide and looked at her..

"alright come with me".

the muscular turtle stood up and walked with the tod to the bathroom.

"tell me ya know how ta use it"

"okay..i know how to use it !"she cheerd jumping up and down.

"viper!..i didnt mean it that way!".

"ow..but i do.."

"ya know how ta use it?"

viper nodded and walked to the toilet and climed on it. raph walked out of the room and ran to donnnie's room but then april came in.

"hey raph..what new?".

"um yeah...i have ta ask ya for a.."

"raphael...where are you" they heard a soft sweer voice coming from upstairs and viper came running from the stairs.

"you guys didnt tel me you had a sister.."april picked viper up who giggeld and pointed at raph.

"im not his sister..do you know how old i am?"

april looked at the little girl and noticed she whas naked..

"raphael..why is she naked?"

"um..i ..i dont know".

"well you should put some clothes on her becouse it she is grwong just as fast and i think then tomorrow she wil me a teen!"

"wait how did ya know she is growing fast"

"mikey texed me this :**hey april we found a dragon egg and and whe have a new dudette and she is super cute and pretty and she needs new stuff thats what donnie said to me and i really miss you angel-cakes. ow and the baby likes raphael and her name is viper..ow my gosh i cant breath...see ya angel-cakes..its mikey!**

"wow..he stil has a crush on you.."

"am i really naked?"

"well yeah and brought you new clothes you wanne see?.."

"yea!.. clothes and shoes?"

"yeah sweety and shoes.."

raph looked at viper how whas now running to the bag filled with clothes ans new shoes and she jumped up and down .

raph chuckeld and noticed something odd it looked like she whas growing..

"viper come ere"

viper ran to raphael he put his hand on her head ..she did grow!

'holly fuck! you just grew!"

"raphael!"april was looking at him really mad..

"sorry!.."

"raphael..come here for a moment we need to talk"

raph stood up and walked with april..

"listen she grows everytime she feels comphy so we need to bring her to her own age..that can be a teen or an adult"

"so we need her to feel comphy? i can do that"

he walked to viper and took her hand and gently lead her to the kitchen.

"what are we going to do?'"

raphael looked around and saw his t-phone and grabbed it and plugged his head-phones in it and put it on her head.

"what is this?"

"those are head-phones and you can listen to music with it"

she put them on and then took them off and trew them away

"why did ya do that viper!"

"they where broke..."

raph looked at her and then understood there was no sound coming out of it.

"listen viper i didnt put the music on yet you have to wait until the music starts...okay?"

"yes rapheal"

"okay wanne try again? "

"yes please"

raph smirkt and pu the head-phone back on her little head and turend the music eyes got wide and she smiled and she started to sing along with the song like she knew it for years.

_"Hold your breath, hold on tight_  
><em>Hold on to the days of innocence<em>  
><em>A tidal wave, on its way<em>  
><em>But I won't close my eyes in ignorance <em>  
><em>All those colours, inside of you.<em>  
><em>Drowning in a world of blue<em>  
><em>Stars will bright the sky<em>  
><em>So colourful<em>  
><em>And you're the reason why<em>  
><em>So don't you fall and drift away<em>

_Believe in dreams, though it seems_  
><em>They have never made the sun come out<em>  
><em>Don't lose sight, in dark of night<em>  
><em>Cause you're the light to break the cloud<em>  
><em>All these colours, are part of you<em>  
><em>Dive into this world of blue<em>  
><em>Stars will bright the sky<em>  
><em>So colourful<em>  
><em>And you're the reason why<em>  
><em>So don't you fall and drift away<em>

eneybody looked at the little girl and they where shocked that her voice is so soft and sweet.

they looked at her she just kept on singing the sond with her eyes on raph.

_In devastating waves of sorrow_  
><em>don't lose the faith<em>  
><em>there's a brighter day tomorrow<em>  
><em>Stars will bright the sky<em>  
><em>So colourful<em>  
><em>And you're the reason why<em>  
><em>So don't you fall and drift away.<em>

"viper..how..when..that"

"are you going to finish those questions donnie?"

they looked at her she jumped of the table and walked to the couch and then back to the kitchen taking raph with her to the couch.

"am i crazy or did that little girl just sang a song with out one mistake!"

"you not crazy donnie..there is something wrong with her yesterday she hatched and now she is a singing 5 year old!"

"we have to keep an eye on her"

they al agreed and the next few weeks they noticed that she didnt grow so fast enymore she whas nor 13 years old and her body begand to change..alot.

viper whas sitting on the floor with her head-phones on and the whas doind her homework. her hair whas long and wild her right eye whas coverd my her hair and her body began to change so soon that she whas now wearing a d-cub bra! her hips got fuller and so did her lips her tail and wigs grew with it.

raph whas lifting his weights and donnie whas in his lab mikey whas playing a game next to viper. leo whas training with splinter april whas keeping an eye on viper watching her every move.

"april can i have a break my fingers hurt from this bullshit!"

"yes you can and your not allowed to curse..are you?"

she blushed and looked down to the floor. she stood up and shook her head.

"sorry april.."

"its okay vai..go get some soda".

viper walked past april her hips swayed abit and her jeans hugged her legs and hips her top whas a little above her belly-button she long hair whas in a pony-tail.

"hey april why is every body looking at me everytime o wake up?"

she sat down next to april.

"well thats becouse your growing so fats and your age is changing every few days"

"wel thats becouse i whas older when i got mutagen ove me"

april looked at the young teen

"how old?"

"17"

"what?! 17 ow my god..but why are you"

"im like this until i reach 17 and the i wil age the same as you guys" she replied looking at her drink.

"hey girlys what are ya two doin?"

raph came in he whas one with his work-out and he whas sweating he grabbed a beer and walked upstairs.

"dont spil the beer in the shower rapheal!"viper yelled.

"yes mom!" he replied making viper giggel.

viper looked at april befor running upstairs to raphael.

"ow no" wisperd april guessing what she whas going to do.

viper knocked on the bedroom door it opend.

"hey babe what can i do for ya?"raph said leaning against the wall.

"i wanted to ask you if your going to use the shower or the tub?"

raph looked at her up and down before he replied.

"shower why?"

"great so i cant take a bath"she cheerd walking past him and stealing his towel and running to the bathroom with raph behind her.

"get back ere viper!"

"no way!"

viper opend the bathroom door and raph closed it again looking at the young teen.

she used the shower curtain so he cant she her getting undressed.

he chuckeld and took his gear off and stept under the shower there whas tape on the glass so you could onley see his face and a little of his chest.

"hey raph?"

"yeah?"

"did you know i use to be 17?"

"what?"

"i use to b.."

"yeah i heard it i mean why are you 13 now then?"

"my body is reborn again so a new start but when im 17 i will age the same an you guys"

"alright ..i think"

viper whas enjoying teh hot water on her body and layed down and sighted.

raph looked at the tub he saw her face turning to him.

she smirkt and rolled over and slowley stood up out of the water rpah quickly turend around.

she laught"good choice!"

she layed back down raph got out of the shower and but the towel making his body dry and put back on his gear and walking out of the room.

"damn! she is 17.."

**and that whas chapter1;) i hope i can make more.**

**leo: he! why is it so much about raphael!**

**mikey: yeah not fare!**

**me:*sight* in the next chapter you guys wil be in it more alright? now happy?**

**mikey: yes!**

**leo: sure**

**donnie: happy indeed!**


	2. mistakes

in this charpter wil be rated m for bad words and a few scenes readers could fine desturbing.

...in the liar...

the next morning viper whas sleeping on the couch becouse the knew raph would waker her up if she whas in his bed again.

mikey whas sneeking around the liar looking for something to eat. he whas so focused on food that he dindt look out and steps on viper's long tail. she roars in pain and tryed to hit him with a nadder ( she has nadders on her tail but you wont see or feel them on her tail) it just missed his head he ran to the living room to find mikey in his back with viper on tom of him live a dragon her snake like tongue almost touching him as she sticks it out and pulles it back making a hisss sound and growling.

"raph go help mikey" leo said and looked at his younger but bigger brother who just sighted back and walked to the two raptiles on the ground.

raph picked viper up bridalstyle and put her back on the couch she rolles over and tryed to go back to sleep.

"mikey wha where ya doin?" rpah asked crossing his arms over his chest

"i whas hungey so i whas looking for some snacks i stood on her tail and the dudette tryed to kill me!"he yelled holding his head and staring at the female raptile now being cureld up into a ball and looking really cute.

"what time is it!"

"its 2 in the morning viper"

she looked at the turtles before covering her head with the bedsheats she stole form rapheal and yelled"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!"

"nothing its jus tha whe ya behave ..ya are lazy as shit" raph said smirking.

viper tackeld him and she pinned him down holding a knife to his trought while sitting in him her tail around his left harm and her right leg leaning on his right arm. he cant do enything about it.

"say that one more time and il show ya who is lazy..."

"alright doll-face ya wanne play it your way lets play" he said picking her up and trowing her on the couch and taking a bottle of water and trowing it over her body. she gasped at the cold feeling on the once so hot skin.

"aaaah! damn it raphael!"she screams and breaths fire his way missing him by an whas shocked and jumped back the turtles looked at viper when she stopped breathing fire and whas now staring at raphael with a evil gaze and there whas smoke coming from her nose.

"my sond what happend! i smelled fire!"master splinter came in running seeing his sons staring at viper who whas wett and really pissed off.

"your dear son raphael trowed water over me to make me mad!..then i almost kiled him with my..fire..OMG IN CAN BREATH FIRE!.."

"masta splinta is it a good idea if she ya know lears to controll her fire bacouse i whas almost a roasted turtle!"

"yes rapheal she wil me trained with her new powers."

"wow where is the dudette!"mikey yelled they looked at the couch she whas gonne..they looked around they didnt see her.

just when they wanted to go upstairs raph whas trowing him self on the floor.

"raphael! what the shell are you doing to your self?" leo yelled they al looked at there brother as if he had a second head

"yeah raph what are you doing"viper's voice whas heard they looked around suddenly they saw her agian she ehas sitting on rapheals shell.

"how did you do .." mikey coudn't finish or viper whas on the ground and rapheal whas picking her up and caried her up heard nothing then they heard the shower and then..

'AAAAAAAAAAH!.. YOU BASTARD TURTLE FOOL PUT ME DOWN!..NO ..NO NOT ONDER THE COLD SHOWER PLEASE RAPH..NO!"

"hey leo do you think he is really going to.."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"yep he just did"

raph came running from the bathroom viper whas trowing soap and other stuff at him he whas laughing trying to get away from her.

"come here you!" viper yelled she hit him with a sponge he trew it back at her.

mikey looked at the two and jumped on raphael taking hem down and helping viper wide grinnig he was hitting raph with a pillow .viper grabbed a bin with cold water and told mikey to get of and she trew it on him.

"arrg! damn it ..its cold!" raph yelled "ofcorse it is dear rapie viper said looking innocent.

raph smirkt and ran at her and picked her up trowing er over his shoulder and running away mikey chasing them.

"dudes wait!..everybody calm down!..look how calm i am!"he yelled waving his arms aorund making viper laugh.

leo and donnie looked up to see there two brothers running trough the lair.

"what are you doing raphael!" leo yelled mikey bumping into him and tackeling him down.

"heydudewhatareyoudoingcanttalkrightnowhavetosaveviperbye! "he whas talking to fast leo blinked twice as his baby brother gor up and ran after the other two raptiles. donnie looked at leo and they both shrugged and joined the chase.

"raph your other brothers just joined the game!"viper said.

raph looked back and bumped into the wall and dropped viper mikey picked her up and ran away.

raph ,leo and donnie where chasing mikey who ran to the livingroom and fel on the couch.

"ow no! *ouch* "they landed to the couch viper saw the other turtles coming closer she oopend her wings and flapped then she whas now flying away form them she whas really fast she used her camouflage to turn invisible.

"aw man she is gone.."the four turtles where now panting.

out of now where raph whas being pulled upstairs by his hand.

"he! what the shell!..HELP!" BAM! his bedroom door closed.

-with raphael-

"wha tha hell!..* ow* aaw fuck" he whas pushed against the floor with viper on him growling at him and sniffing his scent like a dog.

he didn't understand why she whas doing this she sat op on his waist and let her hand roam over his chest.

"w..why did ya smel me?"

"i wanted ta know if ya did it with other girls then me"

he looked at the and blinked and narrowed his eyes . she left her hand grab his mamber.

"he! dont touch that!"he pushed her away and stood up and left the room..

a big mistake.

he wlaked down stairs and he whas about to tell his brothes what happend when..

they heard a roar form upstairs a giant dragon came down breathing fire to them all.

"RAPHAEL!" she yelled and tryed ta kill him she whas chasing him down his brothes where knocked to the ground.

his back whas against the wall he looked at her she whas really close.

" YOUR GOING TA LOVE ME!"she screamed like a psygopaat.

raph looked shocked to see the viper they al loved now a killer monster.

she closed in on him she whas about to attack when a sword sliced viper in half..but she didn't bleed she whas a ciborg.

"what..ta shell!"raph yelled he saw the creature that did that whas another viper!

she whas waering black shorts with a black top and a army-printed blouse the sleeves where rolled up and she whas wearing black hand cloves withour finger tips her long black nailes where shining and matching the black leather knee-high boots with little pockets in them she had a knife in a holster she had a tatoo on her neck. her long black hair whas down with some turquoise highlight at the start of her hair clove to her head and there where some locks where also the same colour. she stood there her eyes where glowing blue and her pupiles where slits and she but her long sword back in the holster oa her back she walked to him and her tail whas swinging form side to side sher hips where swaying abit .she looked at him and smiled she shook her hair back and grabbed his hand .

"he!."viper looked at raph and lifted an eyebrow"w..what just happend?" viper smiled and sighted"that whas i ciborg they made her to kill you guys i locked me in te closed when i we where playing that game." raph looked at her up and down"how do i know its really you" she tured around to him and walked slowly to him."would i evva try to do it with ya with im sober?" raph smirkt and shook his head."okay your right."

she smiled at walked to the other three turtles who where just getting from the ground ."go away form me dudette you psyco!"mikey yelled walking back.

"mikey clam down its really me the other one is a ciborg" mikey looked at her and noticed her neckless and gently grbbed it and it whas the same neckless the boys gave her for here first week with them.

"it is you dudette!"he hugged her almost killing her "mikey .. cant .. breath!"he let go of her "sorry"she chuckled and looked around and sighted and lifted her hand and everything what whas knocked to the ground stared going back to ther original place. and teh thing that where broken fixed and the hole liar whas clean.

"wow! ..ho...how did you do that!..i mean ik know you can turn inviseble but this is just..wow dudette can you do more things can you change into one of us !..can you can you canyou! pleas tell me you can .. ow and can you make things go fatsre so the pizza wil be done earlyer and can you make things to live agian and can you make thing explode or can you take controle over mind's or can you make the water freezing cold of super hot and can you ..."viper sighted and looked around.

"alowima aroris"she siad that and mikey voice whas gonne..his lippes where moving but no sound whas coming from him.

"hey !.. there is a way to shud mikey up!"raph said mikey whas freaking out and shaking viper until she got really dizzy and she stopped the spel.

"alowima aroris"mikey whas til shaking her "whats happening why cant i talk and why is everybody happu about that are you a witch!"

viper 's head whas spinnig she fainted in mikey's arms they all locked shooked.

raph took her from mikey hands and placed her on the couch.

she whas sleeping. her tail grabbed rapheals wrist."dont go"all she said before her tail fell on the floor he sat next to her on the couch.

- a few hour later-

leo pov.

raph whas still sitting next to her they where both asleep somehow viper got on top of him laying oh his chest his hand on her waist and she had a smile on her face..

i think she loves him but its still wierd whats really going on here what if she isnt the viper we know at all..

i walked to the couch and she opend her eyes her eyes big and corious her pupiles round and wide her long black eyelashes made her looked onley more cute it made me think of the first time we saw her her big eyes staring me hand touched my cheek and she smiled and slowley let her hand drop on raph's chest.

raph started to move and frown he started talling in his sleep.

"no .. no.. your not going ta steel viper away form me leo you already stole enough form me!" he yelled in his sleep to me.

i swallowed viper looked worried.."what did leo stole raphael?"viper asked.: the love form mastah splintah and the leadership and then my pride my making ma fail and dissapoint sensei..i am always ta one that has ta be better its all my falt viper..i dont wanne lose you" tears streamed from his face .

viper gently wiped them away " its going to be okay raph"his arms tight aorund her body ske kissed his cheek calmimg him down a bit.

i sighted"so thats ho you feel?"i asked my youger brother."yes lamenardo that how i feel! dont ya touch viper again or il kill ya!"he shouted the rest came in seeing raph holding viper his face buried in her thick hair .

i saw mikey trying to wake him up he woke up but he didn't move he just stayed where he wahs when i wanted to touch vipers shoulder a big green strong hand rabbed my wrist an trowed me over he couch onto the table made out of woud.

"aaah!"i yelled feeling pain i opend my eys seeing rpah staning there staring at me his hand where fists and his eyes filled with rage and tears fell on me when i was the look in his eyes is made me sad he groweld at me." if ya wnat her so bad the take her ! take the onley thing awaye from me i love! do it ya always take things away from me!..and if wher startin here take em"he trowed his sias at me and grabbed a ski-mask and took his mask of and trowed it at me he put the maks on and his motor helmet and looked at me before saying the word i wish he never said to me"im no longah part of this family! im not ya borthah! not eny thin form ya! of one of ya ! not eny more"he just dissowend us as his borthers he turend away walked walked to the garage and took his motor and left.

"no! dude..come back..raph we need you! please.."mikey yelled he dropped to his knees and cryed donnie looked at me and also cryed mikey whas hugging donnie.

"mikey i.."i tried to talk to him but.."NO ! THIS IS ALL YOU FALT YOU KNOW HOW MOUCH HE LOVES HER AND HE WHAS WRIGHT YOU ALWAYS PICK ON HIM..I ..I HATE YOU LEO!"he yelled and ran upstairs donnie after him trying to calm him down.

viper stared at me and looked at the ground: did you evva thing how raph felt aftah you fought?..he whas so mad ha amlost killed him self when i whas a baby i cryed he stopped and dropped the knife and hugged me..he loves being with ya guys but if ya wont show em ta good things this things happen.."

"w,,what do i do to help?" i aksed hoping there whas something could do.

"grab raphs stuff and come with me"

i picked up his sias and his bandana and walked with viper i met her outside in a dark ally she whas looking at me..

"ready?"

"sure"i said not knowing what she what trying to say she turend in to a big dragon .

"climb on"she told me so i did she opend her wings and we flew away she whas looking around.

she suddenly made a happy sound and dived down and then flew back up and landed on a roof i jumped off and the turend back she picked up raph and he stared at me.

"raph im so sorrie why didnt you tell me..?" i slowly walked closer.

"becouse ya wont believe me enyway! i tryed ta but ya just kept sayin that i wil nevah be a good leadah like ya are now!"

i tought for a moment"raph i know i said that .. but didnt mean it your my brother you know we all love you we need you raph please give me one more chance to change everything" i saw him thinking and he looked at me then back at viper she looked at him tears coverd her face.

he took a shaking breath and walked to me viper stept back she whas standing next to me.

he stood right infront of me and i offerd him my hand he took it and pulled me into a hug.

i hugged hum back a patted his sheel and gave him his bandana and his sias and he smiled t me and looked at viper.

"raph i never tryed to steal enything away from you i know you love viper and i wil never get between it."

he looked at me and walked ro the edge of teh roof and jumped off i ran to see what he whas doing he smirkt at me and showed me my katanas i laugt and jumped down and chased him i whas so close when viper saved him by taking him on her back and grabbing him arms with her claws . rahp let himself fall into a manhole viper let go of me and i dived after him viper fallowed and just when she whas an inch away form the manhole she turend back and ran after us raph and me where running when viper passed dus on hand s and feet sha wahs really fast when we noticed she whas a tiger!

'what ta shell viper" raph yelled making her giggel and ran faster we got tiered.. wel i did raph whas build like a tank he whas the second home.

mikey tackeld him and hugged him."raph! dude youre back! please dont leave me againg are we stil brothers?!" raph chuckeld"yes mikey we are sill brothars and i wont leave and stop actin like a mothah."we laught and then donnie saw viper.

"WAHHHHHHHHH THERE IS A FREAKING TIGER IN THE LIVINGROOM!"

raph smirkt and pushed donnie closer to viper.

"come on girl eat the turtle get donnie!"viper growled happy and got in a fighting position."NOOO! NOO RAPH NOO!"she tackled donnie and leand close to him. ans wisperd"stay away form my cake next time!"donnie blinked"VIPER! he yelled she jumped off and turend back into her self.

they laught at donnie stil freaking out.

-done with chapter 2-

i hope you liked it ! im going to make number 3 of you like i wil update it soon.

raph: hey donnie did ya like your gift?

donnie: not funny raph there whas a 3334,986% chance i could have died!

mikey: it whas funny viper got you good you tought she whas a stuffed animal..hahahaha you run so fast that we coudnt find you!"

leo: we where looking all over for you don! hahaha.

donnie: its not so funny to be chased my a full grown velociraptor! its really scary.

_ * roaaaarrrrrrrrr* _

"donnie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! its back * runs away like a chicken.

viper: just to make a point if he is going to wet himself im not cleaning it!.

* they all laugh *

donnie( from a distance) : its not funny!


	3. strange ways

**this chapter wil be rated m for...you know im not going to give away the suprise.. just read and find out.**

**... no pov...**

viper blinked and looked around everything looked strange she looked around and tryed to stand up but she noticed that she whas a ful grown dragon she wasnt humanoid enymore!viper screamed it sounded like a roar. raph ran up stairs and saw a dragon looking scared he walked to it the dragon had tears in her eyes.

"viper? is that you?"raph asked sitting down next to her she hugged him he hugged her pulled away and looked in his eyes suddenly she began to change her body whas turend back to human she whas so confused she freaked out "hey ..calm down he wil find out what happend okay?" viper buried her face in his chest platron and came to see what the screaming whas about and saw a human viper he started doing some test on her and when he knew what happend he felt bad for her."viper?...um i know w-what happend um...y-your dragon part is gone ...its like it whas pulled out of you"donnie said to viper she looked at the ground and a tear fel on her stil bare feet .. she felt raph hugging her she leaned into his touch and she sniffed before calming down and pulling away from raph and kissing him on the cheek "thank you"thats the last thing she said before walking out of the lair in to the sewers.

raph sighted and walked to splinters room to talk.

...viper pov...

i walked trough the streets of new york it whas pitch dark i had to go trough a alley to get back home but then a foot ninjas came out of nowhere kidnapping me i pushed the botton on my phone sending a alarm signal to raph's phone i tryed to get away form them but they grabbed my arms and put a needle on my body i felt dizzy and fel down on the cold streets i felt them picking me up and take me away.

...raph,s pov...

i whas talkin ta mastah splintah when my phone whas makin a wiers beepin sound."wha ta.."it said 'alarm..alarm raptile in danger' what ta hell "raptile in danger?!...ow shit viper!" i jumped up and i told my brothes what whas going on we fallowed her trail we came to an old building i climed on to the fire escape and looked trough a window and saw viper in a cage and a giant bowl filled with mutagen he saw a sew foot soldiers and ... the shredder! i groweld and my brothers looked for a way in "raph come on!"mikey yelled he found a hole on the wall. i smirkt and we got in the building there where a lot of cages i whas looking for viper just when i tought i would never find her i saw her but she wasnt in a cage but some foot soldiers had her hangin above the bowl of mutangen there whas a robe around her body and it whas also around a pipe that whas going to break shredder whas busy talkin i had an idea leo en i would free viper and mikey and doonie wil make a distraction ... shredder saw mikey and yelled atack! my two younger brothas where fightin aganst the foot. i whas next to the pipe that where viper whas hangin form"viper!"she looked at me her eyes grew wide leo gave met his katana to free her while he helpt mikey and donnie fight when i almost freed her shredder saw me and trew a knife to her the robe snapt and she fell in the mutangen..."NOOO!"i yelled i tryed to grab her but it whas to late.. i felt rage building in me then before i could do enythin there whas an explotion! the buildin whas goin down " guys! time to go!"we ran for our lives when we made it outside the building looked normal but the **boom!** and there it went shredder survived he whas looking down at us before walking away i looked in the junk and brokend wall to find viper but then i felt donnie's hand on my shouldah he pointed to the broken glass the mutagen whas spilled over the floor "where did she go?!"i yelled looking around we heard the cops and we saw flashlights we ran to a roof top i sighted "i lost her.. i.. i cant believe i lost her" leo looked at me he frowend"i tought you hated her?! .. we all tought that"leo said i looked down at him he whas my older brother but i was bigger"i didnt hate her i loved her"thats all i said and walked home..

when i got home i saw that the house whas trashed i loked around there whas no sound then a plate fell of the table i ran to the kitchen and saw something i never tought i would see.

no pov.

raphs eyes widend and he walked to the table and blinked"im i dreaming "he saw viper but she had one of donnie's gedget things if mad a wierd sound and then she whas a baby again"you have to be kidding me.. again?" raph sighted he picked her up she whas not a mutant strange"how come your not a mutant?" he asked her she shifted form shape she now she whas a dragon again and then back to human she whas pretty cute she hand a round face with a little bit of hair and big blie eyes her tiny hands reatched for raphael she huggen him and he hugged her back a few tears rolled of his cheek he tought she whas dead"raph! .. are you here what did you do?!"he heard leo yell he looked at him older brother and saw all of them starring at him"raphie who is that?"mikey asked trying to see the little girls face.."well this whas viper but donnie left one of his gedgets somewhere and not she is a baby!"he growled at donnie who looked ashamed viper looked at the other three turtles and smiled"aaaaaaaaaw she is soo cute can i hold her raphie can i ...? mikey jumped up and down raph sighted and give viper to mikey"yay! little dudette is back!"he yelled viper giggeld and clapped her hands leo smiled at her and then looked at raph he saw his younger brother walking away viper noticed it to and made a few sound to get raph to look at her"dhaaaa!.."she yelled raph stopped but didnt look at her mikey put her down she craweld at him and held her arms up raph looked at her before picking her up and walking to leo he gave her to him"have fun you always whas her favorite so take her"he walked to his room viper started crying and wanted to be with raph but he never looked back.

no pov

"thats harsh man"mikey said before trying to calm down viper but it didn't work"aw man how do you stop her?! ... DONNIE!" mikey yelled not knowing what to do leo whas just as helpless as him viper screamed louder master splinter had his ears flat on his head the high pnich sound whas to much for his ears. "leo we have to get raph! .. she wants raph!"donnie yelled covering his ear slits and leo nodded giving her ti mikey and told him to go to raph's room"you wanne go to raphie"s room little dudette?"mikey asked.. viper stopped crying she pouted and nodded"okay lets go.."mikey walked up to raph's room knocking twice.

_knock knock_

"WHAT!"

"um .. raph viper wants to be with you and.."

the door flew open and groweld at viper she looked scared.

"keep that thing away from me!"he yelled and pushed mikey making him drop viper on the hard floor when her head fit the stone floor she whas in shock first there whas no sound mikey and raph both stared at her before she slaged a loud scream out of the pain. as an instinct mikey picked her up and ran to the kitchen to cool her head with water she kept screaming everybody tryed to calm her but nothing worked everybody exept raph. who stood there leaning against the waal his arms over his chest he sighted and looked at mikey who gently put the on the couch and tryed to let her drink some water she spit it out. she tryed to get of off the couch but she felt het head hit the table rpah's eyes widend and he walked to her and carefully picked her up "hey calm down it okay"he held her close and kissed her head e few times her crying began to stop slowly her tiny arms around his neck he shused her and kissed her on her cheek before taking her upstair his brothes had ther jaws hit the ground"where are you going?"raph looked at leo" taking a shower"

"but what about viper "mikey asked

"she hid her head two times and she needs a bath"

"raph is right the shower can take away the pain ..."donnie said

raph walked upstairs and put viper on his bed"lets see what the damige is okay?" he carefully moved her hair out of the way and saw a few scratces and a little blood but not something that can give a lot of trouble. she looked scared at raph he fallowed her gaze her eyes where fixed on his sais he flipped them out of hes belt and placed them on his bed."listen little shrimp im going to take a bath with you to clean you head okay?"she looked angry and crossed her tiny arms and pouted"what?"raph asked sitting next to her"hey shrimp..OW!"she slapped him when he said shrimp even wehns eh whas a baby she could hit hard."why did ya do that?" viper pouted when raph began to yell tears fromed in her eyes raph picked her up"calm down sweety i wont yell enymore okay?"he kissed her cheek and caried her to his bathroom he put her on the soft pillow that he had on his closet he had a closed for towels and stuff she whas wearing a pink dress when the water filled the bath he took her drees of and put her in the tub she splashed the wter with her hands and giggeld raph chuckeld and sat down next to the tub she looked at raph"daaaaaah!"she called she grabbed his hand and poited to the empty place in the tub she looked at him."no ... im not goin in ta tub.."she started panting and crying rpah sighted"okay okay .. i wil get in the tub" viper stopped crying when he got im he didnt took of his gear viper held her arms up and rpah pulled her to him he sat in his lap playing with one of the belts that where part of one big belt she pulled to hard that it came up she helt the belt in the air to show it to raph"you want me to take it off?"she nodded "why? ..." she looked at him and took a deep sighted and brabbeld something raph didnt understand her but he first took his shell of * **in the turtles movie 2014 you can see that there sheel is not part of there platron .. there platron works and a six pack. *)**

and he looked at her she whas waiting for him she whas playing iwth the bubbels and the foam he smirkt when he took everything of he coverd her eyes until he whas in the tub savely coverd my the foam. she tryed to pry hi hands of her face he whas sitting infront of her "boe!"he said when he took his hands away she laughted it whas the cutest thing he ever heard he climbed on his lab and put foam in his head he held het while she stood op his tigh he smiled at her she clapped her hands when mikey came in "hey raphie had a foam hat!" mikey exclamed viper laughted and clapped mikey looked at raph "how is her head?" raph looked at his little brother"just a few scrathes no biggy"viper put two fingers in her mouth and sucked on it" hey .. are ya hungery?"raph picked viper up and kissed her cheek she grabbed his finger and sucked on it"mikey can ya take er down stairs? i need ta get dressed" mikey nodded and grabbed a towel and rabbed it around her small body she waved bye to raph "bhaa!"raph smiled and waved back"bye doll-face" she giggeld mikey caried her away .

a few minuts no pov

raph came down and walked to the kitchen and looked in the fridge he didnt know what to feed her. he saw viper sitting in a chair and whas waering her pj's they where light blue pants with cute purple flowers with matching socks and shirt her hair had a head band with a cute blue and purple flower she waved at raph. raph smiled to walked to her he sat next to her"what do ya wanne eat?"she looked around and poited smiling at a pizza boxraph chuckeld"do ya have teeth?" she opend her mouth she did have teeth raph smiled at her and grabbed a slice of pizza and put it in little pices and gabed a plastic fork and started feeding viper she enjoyed it she clapped her hands raph chuckeld he didnt know that everybody whas watching viper grabbed a little ice of pizza and tryed to gave put it in raphs mouth he moved away she frowend "aaaah!" she whas trying to tell raph to open his mouth when he tryed to say something she shuffed it in her mouth"vi..hmmp!"she giggeld he just smiled back and grabbed another slice of pizza for himself he joind her for dinner viper looked around and poited at something raph looked behind him and saw all of his brothes"well well well wha da we have ere? a couple of spyin turtles? what do ya think viper what should we do ta them?" viper grinned and pionted and the waterhoze raph whas the onley one who saw it"okay if that the case"he grabbed the waterhoze and turend the cold water on and spryed his brothes they screamed viper laughed so hard that she turend back into a dragon. raph chuckeld and picked her up he kissed her cheek a few times she giggeld and kissed his nose"your to cute doll-face.."

"raphie!"

"yeah im raphie... wow you really like me carin ya around dont ya?"

" mmmhmm... kissy!"she kissed raph on his cheek and he kissed her forhead and put her back on the chair.

"do ya want somethin ta drink?"

"yay!"she said and held her arms up as if she whas cheering

"okay little girly do ya want... some...limonade?"

"limonade!"she yelled happy hey big blue eyes showing happyness he poured limonade into a sippy cup for her and he took a can of soda.

he put both drinks in the table before walking back to the kitchen to get somemore pizza

_* burp!* _

raph looked back and saw that viper drank al her soda and whas now a energie bomb!

"dadadadada! soda!..."she cheered while bounsing up and down on the chair making raph laught he picked her up and caried her to the livingroom his brothers looked at him they saw a bounsing viper "bounsy bounsy bounsy bounsy..."she sang and bounsed up and down in the chair raph whas holding her arms .

"what happend?"leo asked laughing

"she stole my soda and now she is a energie bomb how cute!"raph whas amused so where the others

suddenly viper gasped"oh ow! sleepy.."she yawned and rubbed her eyes raph smiled and picked her up "time for bed doll-face"

"noo! im no sleepy!" she yelled giggeling

"yeah ya are sleepy"raph caried her to his bedroom and placed her on the lardge bed he kissed her cheek and put the bedsheats over her body

"bhaa bhaa raphie... you sleepy ?"

"a little bit yeah"

"raphie sleep ... bed..hug!" she said almost asleep he chuckeld and layed next to her hugging her tiny body and kissed her small head once more

" love you raphie"

raph smiled"i love ya to viper"he wisperd and fel asleep next to her

**...**

**so done! omg viper is sooo cute!**

**raph: yeah she is ... a little to cute tough"**

**me: what do ya mean**

**leo:raph cant be mad at her he loves her to much for that .. and your right she is adoreble**

**mikey: yeah!.. can i take a nap with her too? please!**

**me: sure you can mikey!**

**raph: hey! no he cant!  
><strong>

**me: yes he can and yes he wil im wrighting this so ... im boss!"**

**viper" pizza time!"**

**donnie: aaaw she remembers lounch!**

**Mikey: to. much. cuteness...brean. melting. aaaw!* mikey fake faints***

**viper: silly mikey!* poiting at mikey* **

**raph:yep one silly mikey.* kissing vipers cheek***

**everbody: aaaaaaaaaw!**

**raph: ow shuddup!* blushing***

**me"reveuw for more!**


	4. confused like hell

**this chapter wil be rated t for extreme cuteness and later some m rated stuff... just sayin**

**( in the last chapter: viper got turend back into human and left the lair to go on with her normal life but whas kidnapped my the shredder. raph and his brotherd when to save her but it went wrong viper got mutated again but just when raph wanted to get her out of the mutagen the building exploted and the turtles left. by the explotion everybody thinks viper is dead but when raph gets home he finds her in the kitchen but she whas playing with donnies stupid age turn think and got turend back into a baby raph didnt like it and didnt what eneything to do with her but when she falles and hits her head twice raph is the first one there to take care of her and start a new bond with the new viper who now also can shapeshift in to things and people/creatures) everybody remembers now? yeah ? cool lets go on then**

chapter 4 new plannes

no pov

_beep beep beep_

viper blinked and looked around she carefully sat up and looked over to the muscular male turtle that layed next to her. she smiled and put her tiny hand on his cheek he blinked at looked at the little girl

"hey doll-face why are you up already?" he asked with a sleepy voice

viper pointed to his alarm it whas going off but he slept trough it he sighted and trew it against the wall and closed his eyes again but viper whas wide awake and she tapped his beak a few times he opend his eyes again

"what?"he asked

"food"she said with her sweet soft voice

he sat up but the his eyes widend and he lifted the covers abit and sighted in frustration he let him self fall on the bed again

"no food?"viper asked with a sad voice tears burning in her big eyes

"just wait a moment i have to wait until this ..._problem_ is gone"

viper smiled at him and craweld to the side of the bed and jumped off she knocked on the door she knew taht mikey had the room across the hall the door opend she saw a sleepy mikey

"wha?.. ow hey little dudette what wrong?" he picked her up and kissed her forhead

"hungry"she said holding her tummy

"cant raph feed you?"

"no i cant i have mornin problems" mikey nodded and caried viper down stairs

"want do you want to eat dudette?"

viper looked at him and then poited to the fridge he opend it and she gabbed all the stuff to make a inglish breakfast

"wow... so you what me to make it for you?"

she nodded and mikey picked her up and placed her on a chair and she watched at mikey cooked if he didnt do it right viper told him

"all done dudette want me to call raph for you? or do you wanne do it?" mikey asked

"i do it!"she said and turend around to face the stairs"raphie! food" she called and turened back around to smile at mikey

a few seconds later raph walked down stairs . viper cheers when she sees raphael

"yay! raphie" she said making raphael smile

"hey doll-face what did you make mikey do for ya?"

she giggeld when he kissed her cheek

"breakfast!" she pointed at the plait that whas for him his eyes widend

" awesome! i love englishbreakfast "raph grabbed grabbed his plaite and started eating he enjoyed it

"do you like it bro?" mikey asked while eating his own plaite

"hell yeah" he said and then something hit his head hard

"ow! what tha?" he saw that viper trew her spoon at him

"why did ya do that?" he asked

"raphie said badword!"she said to him he blinked and shook his head

"sorry i said a bad word.. are you stil mad at me?

viper nodded raph walked to her he kissed her cheek and tickeld her she laughted

"are you stil mad?"

"no!... not mad" she said hugging him mikey looked abit sad

"are ya okay mike?"

"yeah ... i just wish i could take care of a cute little baby just for fun"he said pouting

"do you wanne look aftah viper for me today?... i have some trainin ta catch up on"

"really?" mikey asked

"sure why not... dont get her hurt!"

"ow thank you thank you thank you!"he rans to viper and picked her up and hugged her tightly she hugges back raph smiled and walked up to them and kissed viper on her cheek"have fun"and he walked away

"so do you wanne play video games?" mikey asked

viper nodded they walked to the living room he put viper on the couch and gave her a controler they played mariocars. after a few minuts ...

"aw come on!... how are you first place!" mikey yelled

viper giggeld at mikey when he got mad

"your cheating! my controler is not working!"mikey said

"meanypants!"viper yelled back at him she pouted and trew a controler away on mikeys head"ow! dudette!" viper didn't look at him she turend her back at him

"aaw come on viper dont be mad...please?" mikey tried

"no meanypants!"viper said stil mad

mikey felt sad...he wanted to cry a tear left his eye he didnt want to make her mad or give her a bad day

viper saw mikey sad and she got of the couch and hugged him

"are you stil mad?"

"no ... mikey stil sad?" she asked

"no..." viper smiled and kissed his cheek

"aye mikey... have ya seen ma sia?" raph walked in to the room

"no bro sorry havn't seen them"

raph groans in frustration

"in the bathroom"viper said while playing with mikes bandana

"wha?"

"you left them in the bathroom after giving me a bath yesterday remember? i asked you to join me and you did after that you placed them somewere and then mikey came in and caried me away for some food"viper said looking at him then looking at the ground frowning at shaking her head

"did.. did ya just..."

"yes...yes i did"viper said looking up at him

raph blinked at looked confused"how old are ya?"

viper looked at her fingers and held up 3 fingers

"three!"she said cheerfully

raph stared at her she walked to him and held her hands up

"hug!"

he picked her up he hugged him"are ya sure my sai are in tha bathroom?"

"yes... i saw them " she nodded

raph looked at her and caried her to the bathroom

he saw his sai on the floor"wierd!"he said looking at viper

he kissed her cheek a few times she giggeld

"your to cute ya know that?"raph said to her while hugging her

viper nodded and smiled

"do ya wanne go see whats donnie is doin?" raph asked her

"yes please" she said and they walked to the lab

"yo don...what ya doin?"

"i found a way to change viper back into a teen ...just put her on the table"

raph placed her on the table donnie grabbed a gun looking item

"no!... im scared!"viper cryed raph walked to her

"hey its okay...it wont hurt"he kissed her cheek she nodded and raph walked to donnie and stood next to him

donie fired and there whas a lot of light and then a wierd sound

"did it work?" raph asked donnie... he shrugged they looked at the table and there she whas the viper they knew a young teen but her body whas different like she matured she had her wings around her body raph noticed that she had fangs at the side of her beak just like a sabertooth cat

"are ya alright?" he took a step to her

"yeah .. im fine... im cold" she said looking at him her waist long hair falling abit over her face her ears moved at every sound

raph gave her a blanked when she tucked her wings back in i smelled something wiered

his eyes widend i placed the blanked around her she looked confused

"whats wrong?"she asked walking up to me i took a few steps back from her

"nothin.. i just need ta stay away from ya for a week or so" he shrugged

"b-but why?" vipers voice turend sad she stept closer she placed her hands on his chest

"i...i cant.. im sorry"he turend around and walked away

viper blinked and knew this would happen she sat down against the wall and cureld up tears streamed down her cheeks

she stayed there a few hours until she fell asleep a shadow hoverd over her body that whas still not dressed strong arms picked her up and walked away...

she stirred when she felt something soft under her she opend her eyes and looked at the bed... a bed she knew alittle to well she looked around to see raphael leaning his back against the wall in his righthand he hand a sai he twisted it around while looking at her she noticed that his shell whas off that would mean he whas going to bed soon "um..hey"she said feeling nerves he stopped twisting his sai and looked at her"hey" he replied "um..i tought..y-you didn't want t-to be near m-me enym-more..." she said slightly afraid he looked at her up and down " nah...its more your body then really you"she looked down and blushed her pulled the covers up to her chest"i...um .. why .. am i still naked?" she asked he walked to her she leaned back he leaned over her"i dont think you wil like it if i dress you and i can barly controle my urges" he smirkt when she blushed she knew whas he mend "b..but why do you have this urges?" she asked sitting up a little"you really dont know?" she shook her head"then ... i wont tell you" she pouted and looked like she whas going to cry"no... no im not falling for it.."raph said crossing his arms over his chest a tear streamed down her cheeks"you ... you dont love me enymore"she said sobbing raph looked at her in shock and layed down on the bed next to her hugging her tightly"i do love you doll-face but... just... um where stil friends and i aint goin tha do somethin ya dont want ma ta" he kissed her cheek she leaned on his chest and calmed down " why..dont you just tell me whats wrong?" she looked at raph who sighted and hugged her tighter and rubbed her back slowly"its...i dont really know i smelled ya scent and i got wierd things in ma mind...i can really explain maybe you should ask donnie tomorrow"he replied she leaned up to him as he leaned back she whas sitting on his waist and her lippes almost touching his she gave him a little kiss and got off she layed next to him her back turend to raphael and she blushed deep red

raph whas still recovering from the kiss she gave him he bliked a few times and shook his head he sat up and looked at her she whas stil awake he placed an arm over her waist and hugged her form behind and kissed her neck and cheek her breathing became faster and felt warm and a little strange he burried his face in her warm long hair"why did you kiss me?" he asked stil burried in her hair she blushed"i.. i dont really know i felt like it so i did it...sorry in you didn't like it"she looked abit sad raph placed a hand on her cheek so she would face him he gently kissed her on the lippes she blushed but kissed him back...raphaels eyes started to act strange his pupils became slits vipers eyes widend raph pulled away form her quickly he whas panting trying to calm himself... after a few minuts he whas calm"maybe ya should go...for ya own savety""he said viper looked at the ground and rabbed her arms around her self she grabbed a set of pj's and walked to the door"im...sorry raphael"she said raph looked at her in shock she never said his full name her ears where hanging down from sadness even her tail didn't move it just dragged behinde her ...raph bit on his hand and closed his eyes"wait!"he blurred out viper turend and looked at him one ear lifted a bit"i..stay with me"he said her ears shot up she blinked and blushed abit and slowly walked to the bed"thanks"she said smiling at him"...its okay.. but um please put your clothes on and ..keep them on..kay?"she nodded and got dressed and layed down in het pj shorts and a t-shirt her hair in a pony tail"this better?" she asked while laying down next to him

"much..not that i dont like your body but... its saver"he said she chuckeld"why did your pupils became slits?"she asked pointing at his golden eyes

"i almost lost it... i um its becouse your.."

"im what?"she sat up with a worried voice frowing abit

he sucked in a sharp breath and looked at her her eyes where deathly they howes passion,love,rage,fear but above all her soal they where so beautiful raph sat up and looked at her eyes before feeling a wierd feeling the feeling you get when you did something wrong and you didn't want to tell enybody"he leaned closer to her ear and wisperd"its becouse... your..in heat" her eyes widend and she pulled away from him she looked scared both her arms around her body walking backwards until het back touches the wall"p-please...d-dont rape me"she said sobbing she whas scared. raphael walked to her and carefully grabbed her waist and pulled her body against his"listen doll-face i dont becouse i can controle them better then eny of my brotha's and jus stay away from silent rooms or empty halles kay.. there is a chance they wil rape ya when im not around i can halp ya but...im not always there so.. try to stay close ta me okay?" he asked her while hugging her and kissing her cheek "yes i understand"she said she turend her head and kissed him on the lippes my excident she pulled away"sorry raphie...i didn't.."before she could finish raph kissed her on the lippes and she kissed him back they enjoyed it until vipers ears shot strait up into the air she pulled away the door slowly opend she groweld ...the fangs at the side of her mouth where long and sharp ready to bite the person who came in her growling stopped when she saw donnie"ow hey guys i wanted to take some tests on viper she told me about some pain and i wanted to know what it whas" donnie said showing his medicalkit raph nodded and he walked in i sat down on the bed"okay viper you told me about your heat and that your in pain"donnie said"woah wait when did ya tell em?" raph said looking at viper"um... before you came to put me in bed"

"then why did ya act like ya didn't know ya where in heat?"

"i did know but i whas shocked that you knew"she blushed deep red and giggeld abit

"whats so funny?"donnie asked

"its just that...no nothing its to dirty to tell"she said blushing even more

ther brothers looked at eachother and the both shrugged

"okay viper where is the pain?"

"um... do i have to tell you?" she said feeling scared

"that wil be helpfull yes"

"well...how can i put this differently...my womenhood"

donnie nodded and grabbed a little pit and gave it to her"take this that should stop the pain but not the itching or the swelling"

"swelling?"she looked confused

"mmmhmmm..you will notice in a few days" donnie said

"you know alot of female the female body...are you secretly a girl or something?" viper giggeld

"no!... i just like to studie alot and well humans and other creatures are part of nature" donnie said blushing

"okay donnie i understand thanks" viper whas stil giggeling

"your welcome"donnie said and left . viper looked at the pill and turend to raph who whas staring at her"what?"

"that donnie didn't notice that...what a idiot" raph chuckeld

"what are you talking abo-"raph moved her head down to see that her shirt whas down her boobs where out cold she blushed"ow my..."

"you really didn't knew that you are turend on..? "raph asked and sat down next to her

"n-no...what do i do now the pain is coming back!"she yelled grabbing the blanked"calm down just take ta pill and jus..."he whas cut of my viper pushing him on the bed so he whas laying on his back she placed her hands oc his chest en she sat on his waist she looked at him with a daring glare "wha...do ya think ya doin..."raph asked viper but she didn't say enything she just looked at him and then leaned close to him there lips just an inch apart"dont move"wisperd viper he heard the door open and then a gasp before is closed. viper leaned back and looked at the door and then at raphael"wha tha hell whas that for?!"he yelled" ssssh keep your voice down donnie whas spying on us so i made it look like we were going to..hmpf!" raph placed a hand over her mouth"ya brought me intah alot or trouble girly...wha if mah brotha's are goin ta think i can cantole myself and you wil be left jus for ta takin" he growel viper got tears in her eyes and tryed to get out of his powerfull arms but it whas no use

"im sorry raphie... please forgive me! il...il do enything just dont leave me" she sobbed

"hmm... what if i would like to mate with ya..." raph asked with an evil grin

"just do it please... i dont wanne lose you!"she said holding him

"well then..."he pushed her on the bed he leaned close to her "then its to bad you already lost me"he wisperd and in a split second he whas of her she growled at raph turend around just to get a bite in his neck some wierd blue slime came of his wound "wha..what did ya...do"he whas knocked-out viper paniced and called donnie they saw that raphaels bodie began to change he even grew a long dragon like tail!

after a few hours raph whas not a turtle ... not enymore but donnie didn't know what he whas but viper had seen this before but where...

"im going to get something to eat"she said and walked to the kitched downstairs she bagan to think of how it would feel to mate with raph now.. the tought turend her on her heat scend whas in the air leo came in the room talking to mikey

"no mikey you cant"

"but leo!"

"no its ...mmmm"leo turend to viper and looked at mikey who smelled her too they both walked to her leo stood behind her viper used her tail to trab his leg and pull him to the ground she wanted to run ... to run to master splinter for help... somebody pulled her to the ground donnie,leo,and mikey where ripping her clothes of her body she screamed..

_ mean while in the bedroom with raphael)

he heard a scream his golden eyes opend he stood up on his feet and opend the door to see something that he wished we had never have to see.

he felt wierd but he had to do someting about it...

viper screamed leo whas ready to clame her as him when something huge and strong pushed him against the wall its tail whas around mikey's neck letting hem go and hitting donnie in the head"who..what?"viper didnt understand enything enymore

it turend to face viper and sat down next to her

"are ya okay?" viper bliked and her ears shot up .."raphael?" he nodded and smiled

raphael whas al black with a long tail he looked like dog mix with a dragon he hand along tail just like vipet his ears where also ontop of his head and two fangs at the side of his snout he hand red claws and from the tip of his tail to the start of his mane where spikes red spikes... his mane began just as humans at the back of her head short but when it reached the top it whas longer his red mane whas soft his skin whas warm but he didn't dat scalles of furr... just the same skin as a turtle but then pure black his eyes where the same golden eyes as she remembers he had one ring at the start on his rightear it whas a goldring with a blue diamond his sharp teeth where just like wolffangs he stil had his muscularbody and the same voice and character

"are ya okay? your starin at me for like 6 minuts"he chuckeld

viper blushed"you just look so different then before"

"what do ya like betah?"

"i dont know raph...your mend to be a turtle and not a hellhound "

"a what!" raph shot up

"your a hellhound ...but it wil go away after a week or so"

raph sighted but his ears turend to the door way as splinter looked at him

"mastah..i"he whas trown on the ground in seconds

"what and who are you and how did you find this place"

" listen master spliner he.." viper began splinter pushed her to the ground raph god mad and groweld at his father

he walked to viper and helpt her up she whas a little hurt he kissed her cheek and she blushed at his touch he hugged him

"raphael..my son is that you?" splinter asked in awe raphael looked at him and nodded

" yes mastah ... "

splinter looked at viper and then at his son"what happend?"

"um ... i bit him but it wil go away in a week or so"viper said

"i see"splinter said toughtfull

"are you mad?" viper asked"no my child im not mad"

splinter walked around raphael and inspected his body he nodded to me and then left

i looked at raph he picked me up and brought me upstairs when he placed me on the bed i noticed all this time he whas naked but you didn't see enything

"wha?"

"n-nothing ... its just your naked and ..yeah"i blushed he chuckeld "yeah i know but you wont se enything but stil il cover up enyway"

he stoop up and walked into the bathroom...5 minuts later he came back he whas wearing a white t-shirt with blue pj'pants he alyed down next to me his ears turend to me as he heard a wierd sound

"are ya purrin?"he sat up and looked at me

"um... it could be im some kind of mix dragon...i dont know but maybe feline i think a sabertooth cat.."

"becouse of tha fangs?" raph asked looking at her

"yep...but i dont know for sure"

raph kept on looking at her he licked his fangs and then wonderd something.."whats wrong raphael?"

"nothin...jus thinkin bout someone" he shrugged

"who?"viper asked intrested

" i like her alot and.." viper cut him off"HER!" raph nodded"yeah her...enyway i whas just thinkin how it would feel ta ya know mate with ere"

"ow really?... then why dont you?"viper asked with a slight of anger in her voice

"becouse somebody is holdin me back" he shot a glare at viper who groweld and hissed it sounded like the hiss of a velociraptor she leaned closer to him

"wha"raph whas cut of by viper she tryed to bite him he growled and grabbed her from behind his arms around her vipers arms where stuck under his . raph used his tail to hold her legs together"hmpf!" he placed a hand around her beak"listen ta me..i love ya and ya know it"he saw tears on her cheek"i didn't mean to say that i had a girlfriend... okay?...baby dont cry jou know what it does ta me "he kissed her tears away he kissed her cheek and her neck"d-dont d-do that.. you have a girl" viper said while still crying"nah baby thats not true"raph let go of her and gently turend her around her cheeks where pink and her eyes where red form cyring"baby the girl i mend whas you ... i live ya and i dont want enybody else" viper blinked and hugged him raph smiled and kissed her cheek viper moved and kissed him on the lippes he kissed her back she layed down on the bed with raph on her they slowly pulled away"please take me"viper kissed him again

"are you sure?" raph said kissing her neck making her moan

"yes!..ow GOD YES!" viper moaned louder

raph licked his lippes and felt him self ready ... he placed it agianst her but just when he wanted to get it in.. the door opend splinter and him brothers stood there wepons ready raph narrowed his eyes he saw leo looking at viper's sweating body licking his lips he did a step closer raph sat on his hind legs and looked at each one of them. his tail swinging back and forth his tail sneaked up to donnie he rabbed it around his leg and pulled donnie fel raph jumped on leo mikey whas buzy trying to get to viper but raph had a tail around his neck trowing him to the wall making him knock out donnie looked at raph who narrowed his eyes and used one of the spikes to take him down the spikes had some kind os fenom that wil make out k-o for at least a day he stared at leo who already got to viper. she whas scared he whas shaking he saw leo's hand rubbing her wet pussy raph's vision went red and he tackeld leo punching him in the face sending him flying against the wall raph beat leo up leo whas bleeding from his nose and his beak he had cuts and bruises raph looked at leo suddenly there where two dagers coming from raphs hand to finish him off when master splinter rabbed his tail around his neck but raph did the same his tail whas stronger he lifted him in the air"do ya like that mastah? this is how it feels.. you di this everytime ta me! tutting off my air pipe.. you like that!"he saw splinter strugeling to get air he released him and walked to viper picking her up and running to a secret room behind the wall .

she looked at raph who trew his sai on the ground and pinned her down he pulled her shorts down and pressed his errect penis in her.. she moaned form pain it whas to big but he kept on pushing until he whas all the way in he licked her breasts"no.. p-please .. this is rape!"viper said tears burning in her eyes"well i dont care right now leo turned you on im going to show you what happens when you wont fight back!"he groweld he trusted in her realy fast and hard she screamed in out it whas so painfull but suddenly it turend into pleasure but she whas still in pain not onley the raping hurt but that it whas raphael who did it "AAAAAAAAAAAH! stop!... please stop i beg you!RAPHAEL! it hurts! YOUR TO BIG ...STOP!"she cried out but raph whas only going faster by her begging he ignored the blood coming from her pussy he kissed her and then came he came hard his sperm whas filling her up her stomic whas swelling up he pulled out of her. he saw his sperm coming out like a waterfall i didn't stop she whas panting and shaking. raph grabbed her head and froced his dick in her mouth she began to suck it hard he came again"please.." viper cried out.. raph's eyes where red he kissed her and then llicked her clean ...s few minuts later viper whas cold and scared raph looked at her his eyes turened normal he shook his head"wow..wha.. wha happend?" he looked around and saw liters of sperm and blood and viper scared and shaking"ow no...viper i didn't mean to i" he walked to her she crawled away"NO! GO AWAY!"she cried he picked her up and kissed her full on the lippes she has shaking ... thats when there where chains around his body pulling him to the ground he roars and tryed to bite who ever whas atacking him he saw his brothers and his sensei his eyes narrowed as he tryed to wiggle free

" viper are you okay?"mikey said walking to her"NO GO AWAY! I DONT WANT TO BE RAPED AGAIN!"she yelled and climbed on the wall mikey pulled her down and hugged her"its okay we wont hurt you"viper whas in shock she glared at leo"what about him he tried to rape me and thats why raphael did it!"she pointed at leo"i whas only checking for some wounds or something" leo explained raph whas pissed he squirmed and made wierd noised he barked like a wolf and then roared like a dragon and a mix of velociraptor sounds he whas going psyco" we have to get him out of here" donnie said viper looked at him she made him this way...fuck damn it"where are you going to put him?" donnie turend to viper"in a highly secured room with a chain around his neck like leash he needs to calm down

when they got him in the room they had to figure out how to make him sleep viper walked to raphael she used one of her spikes that are in her tail she stabbed him with it the wound healed in seconds but he fainted they placed a chain around his neck but the rest of his body whas lose just like a dangerous dog.. when he woke up he coudnt stand on two legs so he whas walking like a dog he looked like some kind of dog"impressive he changed his way to move"donnie said they where looking at him from his lab there whas a window it whas a special window they could see him but he cant see them... raph looked around the empty big room suddenly his nails digged in the floor and the room turend into somekind of jungle but tehre whas an open erea with a lake it looked so pretty raph wanted to drink but the chain whas holding him back he used the tip of his tail there whas a long knife formed spike that cut of the chains he walked to the water and licked it up like a dog he looked like and animal in a zoo there whas a cave against the wall infront of the lake hidden in the plants but they could see it raph layed down in she soft grass and breathed slowly

"wow... what did that spike of your do to him?" leo asked viper"just calmed him down thats all"

raphs ears turend to the window he walked to it he had a heatsensor in his brain he could feel them looking at him he turend his head to where splinter whas he plased a big paw in the window splinter put his hand on there side of his raph could feel the heat of his fathers touch trough it he sighted and pulled his paw away and then turend his head to leo who swallowed raph starred at his direction and his ears moved around raph shook his body and if he whas wet he licked his lippes and walked away to his cave and layed in it they saw that the light whas going off slowly

"donnie what are you doing?" viper asked

"im didn't do t...wow"he stared at the sun that raph made it whas going under then the moon came with her natrual beauty and the stares they all looked in awe raph roard but it wasn't a mean or threatening roar but more like a howl he began to howl it sounded so beautifull and calm they all felt there body relax he stopped howling and fell asleep

the next morning

viper woke up early and walked to the lab raph whas already up and laying on the grass his front paws where trying to catch a butterfly he looked so peasefull the butterfly landed on his nose viper expected him to hit it but insted he grabbed one of his hind leg and pulled it he licked his hind paw and purred viper giggeld raph's ear turend her way he stood up and walked to the window and felt her heat she leaned on a button the window whas now clear she saw him and he saw her like there whas no window she whas scared he reaced a paw up to her she moved her hand closer until she felt the window she looked in his eyes he sniffed the window and narrowed his eyes but then wagged his tail"can you understand me ?"viper tryed "yeah"he said back "i want to ask you why did you rape me?"his wagging stopped "i.. i didn't mean ta viper im sorry... i dont know what happend" raph said his ears hung low in regret"its not your falt they soudn't have come with so meny making you so agressive" she smiled he smiled back he turend his face to the door he was donnie"so you found the clearing button?"donnie walked to the windod he tapped it raphs ears dropped he shook his head"carefull my ears are sensitive!"he said"heh sorry raph... so how is it in there just as cold as in here?" raph shook his head"its tropical in here" vipers eyes widend"can i go in there with you guys i wanne be warm its to cold here"donnie looked at raph he saw his older brother's tail mover to the window the tip of the tail tapped it carefully he blinked and placed his paw on it suddenly the whole lair started heating up it a comfortable temperature "thats way better done you agree?" viper asked donnie who nodded" raph whas acting wierd he bagan to shake and when he stood up he almost fel"wow im tiered as shit!.."raph said panting his tongue hung out of his mouth like a bog who just run a marathon"i got to help him il be right back..." viper left the lab just to walk in to raphs teratory she felt his skin and cave him a cube he eat it and fell asleep viper sat next to him she grabbed his head carefully placed it on her lap and started petting his mane he whas laying on his side his muscular body stretched out she heard him purr loudly she smiled as he licked her leg in his sleep "thats a good boy"viper wisperd in his ear raph purred the she scratched behind his ear his tongue hung out of his mouth he whas getting trouble breathing viper noticed him panting for air she lifted his head so he could breath better he sucked in some air and relaxed again . meanwhile leo ,mikey and splinter came to the lab to ask why the temperature whas so nice they saw viper with a sleeping raphael "what do you think should we give him a chance?... i mean he is in a new body so he has to lear to controle himself some how.."mikey said to leo who nodded and looked at splinter who also agreed

that afternoon viper pov

we placed raph in the living room in the couch he whas laying on his back his hind legs lifted in the air and his arms pulled back to his chest like a dog his tail moved sometimes suddenly he began to stirr.. april and casy came to see raph he looked cute his mane whas a little wilder at the top he changed his posision he rolled over to his side he whas curreld up into a ball like a cat his tail around him he bagan to frown at something he didn't like we al watched his tail turend into a fluffy wolf tail i toched it it whas really soft he purred at my touch but kept sleeping april looked at me and smiled

raph began to talk to somebody in his sleep all of a sudden "ey you!...come ere" his eye where stil closed

"me?"i asked "no that knuckele-head" he pointed to casy with his hindleg casy looked at me"how did..."" he can feel your here"i explained he nodded

"wha do ya need?" casey asked him

"umm...i... need somethin"casey rolled his eyes"yeah thats helps" "to drink"raph finished

casy shrudded and walked to the kitchen i walked to raph and stroke his head"hmm? wha"he sounded confused"are you okay?"

"yeah .. im ..fine" he said casey walked to him with a glass of applejuice and gave it to him he drank it and his eye shot open he grinned before he jumped up and he whas gone.."well that whas"leo begon as he whas picked up raph whas running like a crazy bull trough the living room with leo on his back raph whas just as big as a pony but as strong as always"raphael!..ssssttttooopppp!"leo cried out but raph whas running faster

"raph! dude your not a bull stop it!"mikey tried but failed

donnie gave it a try"raph by my calculations your going to trew up in a few minuts if you wont stop"but raph ignored him aswell

april and casy also tried "raph! come on man... wil ya stop already?"raphs tongue hang out of his mouth he whas having fun

i sighted and rolled my eyes"razor!"suddenly raph's ears shot up and he stopped sending leo flying into the kitchen

raph whas panting and looking at her he saw leo and wanted to play again" sit down!"i said harsh raph obayed and sat down like a dong

"whaa?"mikey and donnie both said in awe

"he is now in a full hellhound state but not for long tough" i said "come here"raph walked to her his fluffy tail between his legs "its okay"viper stroke his head he leand on the touch"good boy.. now go say sorry to leo"raph turend around and looked at leo "ow and my the way when he is in this state he only listens to the name razor"viper told him he nodded razor walked to leo and sniffed his hand he whas razor whas pretty big his fangs where could rib his hand of instead he licked it leo stroke his soft head"wow! i expected his skin to be rough!"leo said as he noticed his skin

"yeah... i think thats from the dragon part."i explained

mikey stroke her arm"hey! your soft too!"mikey said and walked tp razor and stroke his neck"there both soft!"mikey yelled at he hugged razor around the neck tightly like it whas the end of the world" _curr.._.* pant *" razor had trouble breathing he kocked mikey over and started a playfight

"the battle is intens!...hellhounds and turtles the warr begins! ompf!"mikey said as razor let his head fall on mikey's chest putting weight on it

razor grabbes mikeý's nuchucks and ran off"hey! het back here!"mikey yelled as he chased razor trough the whole lair

mikey whas running all his enegrie out razor jumped on the table and jumped of landing on the couch on his back with the nunchuck's in his mouth like a chewingtoy

"come ere you"i said i walked to him "petting his soft skin he enjoyed the touch"can i have those?" i pointed at the wepons in between his jaws i held my hand out he let go of it dropping them in my hand"good boy"i scratched his stomic his right hindleg mived just like dogs do suddenly his ears shot up he stared at april he changed back in to the humanoid dragon hellhound he stood up and walked to her he leand closer thinking where he knew her from

"um.. w-what is he doing?" april asked me

"he knows you but he cant remember from what" i said

raph tought for a moment before his eyes widend and he picked her up and trew her over his shoulder" wow!.."wha?!" raph turend on his heel and placed her on the couch and walked away to come back with a box that april left there she lost tought she lost it"ow now i remember !.. thanks raphael" april said and began to fee whats in the box

"raph can i talk to you?" i asked him he nodded and we walked onto the dojo

"did you lose your voice?" he shook his head"okay buts why arn't you talking to me?"i asked as i sat next to him

he opend his mouth but closed it he tought for a moment"i..i dont really know...i just dont feel like talking" he said i hugged him while he held onto my waist

"thats okay...what did casey give you?" he looked at me"beer"he said"so your drunk?" he tought for a moment "yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaah"he said while kissing my cheek "can we do something fun? ... im bored"he said letting his hand go from my shoulder ot my chest his claws stroke my breast"mmm.. i - not here raphael...what if they see us?"i wisperd"i know the risk but i want you to know that i care about you more then i did to mona"

i looked at him confused"who is mona?" i asked

"a female lizard"he said while stroking my hair"i didn't know you had a girlfriend" i looked at him feeling angry

"she is not my girlfriend my ex... " he stopped moving he whas deep in tought ..."but i cant stop thinking about that beautifull body"he said licking his lips'i pushed him away form me and stood up

"hey.. come on babe where are ya goin?"he said to me"i hope your going to be happy with mona"i said as i walked away to the living room tears steamed down my face i told everybody what happend mikey hugged me

"he is such a jerk" april said

"you cant say that to a girl you mated with thats just...unfair"i said "MATED!"they all said"yeah...he um.. remember when he.." they nodded

i showed them the biting mark"ow my child i think it whas the drunkness "splinter said to her

i wiped my tears away and looked at casy"YOU!"casy turend around shocked"WHY DID YOU GIVE HIM BEER WHEN HE CANT TAKE THAT!"i yelled at him

"i .. um i tought h-he "iwhas growling as casy spoke suddebly he stopepd talking and stared at something

i turend around and saw raphael looking at me he whas a hell hound again he whas hanging on the wall his pupils where slits and he made curring sound and somtime a growl between it"dont move"i said softly "why not? "april asked me i looked at raphael"if you move he wil attack he is really mad now"i said raph's eyes where sliding over everybody then he stared at me i kept perfechtly still until somebody stood on my tail

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"i yelled in pain raph's eyes shot ot me and he pushed him self of the wall landing right infront of me i whas panting and pretty scared his fangs close to my face he wanted to do something when donnie used two frypannes and hit them together it mad alot of noice raph shook his head and roar in pain"donnie his ears" he did it again walking to raphael. raph backed off slowly mikey grabbed a pan and hit it with his nunchucks"wraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuw!"raph roard and paniced he whas looking for an ecape when he saw the door to his jumgle cell he ran to it when he got in donnie closed the door"we did it!"everybody cheerd my i felt regret"guys that wasn't right...we scarded him he whas in pain"i told them they looked at the door hearing raph howl in pain"im going to see if his ears are okay"i told them and walked to the door when i unlocked it i heard some movemend when i slowley opend the door and i saw raph in his cave hiding from he such a strong and powerfull creature scared of a single dragon"are you okay?"i wisperd his ears where in alot of pain even wispering whas to painfull i walked to him and sat down next to him i let my hand stoke my his ear his vines turend golded she could see them her powers heal his ears she kissed his ear and his cheek he layed back down"im sorry that i told you about mona" he said he whas humanoid but he whas laying like dog "do you really think about mone that way?"i asked him he shook his head"no..i whas zooming out i saw.."i looked at him"you saw her"i said he frowed and shook his head"no i saw you i whas thinking aboiut you and you know you have to leave for a few days" i knew what he mend mating season whas coming close"i.. i have something to tell you.. im"GUYS! mikey walked to us"sorry raph for hurting your ears he stoke raphs head he didn't seem to mind"its okay mikey...sorry i stole ya nunchucks"raph said mikey looked at him and smirkt"you mean this?" he waved his nunchucks infront of his face his eyes widend as he bit on one end and mikey pulled the other"im going to wil this time" mikey siad trying to pull it away from raph suddenyl raph let go of the nunchucks and mike fell in the water" woa!" * splash*

"ow mikey .. "i giggeld and helped him out"its pretty deep in there how did he do that?"mikey asked

"i dont k..whoa!" raph pushed both of them on the water vipers tail around his neck taking him with them they swam and enjoyed the tropical temprature

"the best idea ever"mikey said tmubs up to raph"ya know i hate borin rooms" he smirkt

leo and donnie opend the door and looked ar us

"hey! pool party!"mikey yelled

"there is no way we can all fit in here!"raph smirkt suddenly the water whas glowing and the lake became bigger there whas a waterfall his cave whas somewhere behind the waterfall andthere was jungle around them "wha did ya say?"raph said his brothes jumped in

i dived under and swam around like crocodile i only used my tail i swam around there legs i could hear them yelp my as tail touching there inertigh

i swam to raphael the water whas clear but really deep sp the coudn't see me i let my tail stoke his leg climbing up to his crotch he sucked in a breath

"what is it raph?" i heard leo

"n-nothin"he lied i swam up my hair whas a little curly somehow my clothes where gonne so i whas naked i looked around to find my behind pressed against raph my shoulders where above the water

"are you naked?"mikey asked looking at me i blinked"no "

"liar yes ya are"raph said behind me smirking"im not!"i said to him tapping his nose

"are ya sure?" raph said

"yes i am" i said looking to the water fall

"okay so ya wont mind if i lift ya in ta air?" he asked i blushed

'p-please dont.." i said lookind at the water

"why not?..."he asked me leaning closer to me his hands on my hips

"im ... im naked"i said he chuckeld an kissed my cheek"no yer not"he lifted me i gasped i whas wearing a swimsout it whas light blue like a lose skirt and a top that whas also light blue with jade dimonds i smiled "what do ya say then?"raph hugged me"thank you" i said

"he why did she get a new swim sout!"april said coming in the room "i wanne swim to!"i smirkt and changed her clothes onto a pruple swimsout it whas a two peace with a golden belt and it has just like viper a skirt but you could see trough it she whas stil wearing her swimpants under it"come on get in'mikey said april jumped it and casy alto we had alot of fun raph whas floating on his back his haindlegs apart i saw his hind paws above the water his hands on his chest his eyes closed i swam to him like a crocodile i climbed on him like he whas a floating bed he didn't mind at all i layed on my stomic his hand around my waist

"hey raph where are you laying on?" mikey asked him"nothin"raph said back

"really? can we do that to donnie?" donnie tought for a moment"i think so why dont you try it out" mikey layed on his back and he floated

raph used his tail as a way to move around in the water with me stil on him " are ya enjoying your self?"he asked chuckeling as i purred when the sun sit my scales

"yeah..."i leaned to him and kissed him on the lippes

"ya know... i dont want ya ta leave"he said hugging me tightly

"i know but its saver" i said a tear streamed down my cheek he kissed it away "i have an idea i wanne show you guys something under water "i used my powers so everybody could breath and talk under water."fallow me"

we swam to a hole in a rock we swam trough it raph and i where the fastest to i whas up front and raph whas at the rear making sure everybody could keep up april held onto my tail i opend my wings "hold onto the person infront of you and raph opend those wings "he opend his black with red batlike wings and i clapped my wings at the same time as raph she shot trough the water until we came to clear water i swam up and when we looked around we saw the same jungle raph made but then bigger

"where are we"leo asked" the basement "i said the looked at me raph flew out of the water flying around and shooting fire balles out of his mouth

"he can breath fire?"casy said looking in awe"yeah he is a hell hound ... ya know hell ... fire" i said opending my wings as well flying to him

we both flew around each other and we dived in the water the water started glowing like there whas a raindow..

raph came up with me and we swam to the rest as they looked at us when i suddely smelled something wierd and looked at raph who smelled it too suddenly there whas a explotion we saw the sredder there whas a net it care our way me and raph dived under when the net took raph

"NOOO!"i yelled trying to get him out but it whas to late they took him

i swam with the others to the cell and we told splinter what happend he said to wait but i didn't listen i flew of on my own and fallowed the car with raph in it i could feel him

after a while i lost the car ...i lost raphael i sighted and flew back into the lair

"miss viper i told you to wait! your lucky they didn't see you "master splinter told me when i walked it

"im sorry sensei but...i just dont wanne lose raph becouse...i um" i looked at my boots

"what is it miss viper?"he asked looking at me

"i think im pregnant...

* * *

><p><strong>how tought this would happen! wil they find raph..is he alive what wil shredder do to him?<strong>

**you wil find out in the next chapter**

**_ review;) **


	5. new secrets

**this chapter wil be rated m for ..reasons! you have**

**lets starts shall we.. this is a week after raph whas taken my shredder it vipers pov**

it whas a week after raph is gone i wanted to go after him so bad the other turtles made a plan and we would save raph tonight i whas so happy to hear that mikey and i made some snacks for raph...just incare he didn't eat and some warm blankeds we all had back-pack i took my combo weapons

"come back savely and with raphael my childern i wish you good luck"splinter said

"hai sensei"he all said and headed out i lead the way to the place i lost the van

"did you lose him here?"donnie asked i landed next to him

"jep this is where i lost it "i said looking around

"look ...arn't those.." leo pointed at something

i looked down and my eyes widend i dived down and looked at the twin sai's from raph they pointed at a dead end

"great..nothing"mikey said i walked to the wall and let my hands roam over the brick's suddenly one moved and a secret passige opened

"what did ya say mikey?" i smirkt and we ran in the door closed behind us

we searched for raph in every room mikey took the west wing ,leo the east,donnie south,and i took north

"did you find enything?"i heard mikey trough my head phones..

"no..not...wait i hear something"i heard grunting and screaming i looked aroun the corner and saw raph still and razor growling at shredder who looked at him he whas coverd in cuts who heald a few seconds later i noticed that there where meny foot soldiers dead of wounded really bad ...i think he lost his temper ...shredder walked around him raph groweld and tryed to bite him missing him by and inch.

the shredder let four soldiers attack raph with wepons raph took them down without sweating of getting tired killing them one by one

shredder saw raph attacking him he quickly pushed a button and raph whas stuck he tryed to reach shredder but i whas no use at roard and tryed to get lose he pulled and pulled

i licked my lippes and looked at what shredder whas doing he walked to raph who hand chains around his wrists and legs his tail moved around wildly the spikes hit somebody now and them making him smirk taking another foot soldier down cutting of his leg

shredder grabbed his head raph opend his mouth and snapped at him his fangs an inch away from shredder who jolled back

"a feisty one ey.." he chuckled and talked to raph

"what your name?"shredder asked raph narrowed his eyes and stared at him suddenly shredder laughted

"unbeleaveble the strongest hotheaded turtle is a hell hound !"he said raph roar at him shredder saw his eyes turn red he smirlt evily shredder noticed he whas looking at karai he licked his lippes karai flinced and blushed

"karai come here"sherdder said she obayed and stook infront of raph his tail sneaked around her tigh she shudderd when he whas really close to her gender he pulled her closer to her he broke the chains around his wrists and grabbed her waist and evily smirkt he used his tail to trow her against the wall and pinned her there he had naughty toughts i could see it in his eyes he leaned closer to her she shuddered when she heard his voice thick and full of pasion

"ya know wa.. i would love ta have some fun with ya some time: he licked her chest and neck he moaned he smirkt and wisperd"but i rather kill ya" he bit her arm and trew her into a pile of metal boxes"wow a real fighter and a lover instersting" shredder said letting two soldier check on karai he walked to raph and smirkt"you know we could use you ...we can give you so much more then that rat can...you wil be known and respected you can have eny girl you want...and nobody who will tell you what not to do enymore" raph whas intrested his ear moved to shredder"no more leonardo..no more splinter and no more rules" raph looked at him i had to move fast or he will do something dumb ..i looked around and saw a giant metal box abofe shredder the rope that hold it whas nearby but in the view of shredder..but i have no choice i slowly moved to it he didn't see me i didn't make a sound

i moved closer when shredder saw me he trew his knifes at me i opend my wings and flew up breathing fire and shooking my spikes at him his soldiers shooting at me i whas hit bu i didn't feel pain i flew to the rope when ...

shredded jumped up and pushed me on the ground ready to finish me of when raph tackeld him and strangeld and growled at him" SHE IS MINE!"he said trowing him into his footsoldiers he helped me up"viper!"i heard the boys i saw them running to us

"are you guys okay?"leo asked

"yeah im fine"i said looking at raph

"raph...whats wrong?" donnie said while cheaking for wounds

"nothin...i just dont feel so good" he said holding his stomic

i opend my back-pack and gave him a sandwich

"thanks...how are we goin ta get outs ere?"he asked whle taking a bite

i looked around and saw some bikes i looked at raph who fallowed my gaze

"ow..hell yeah!"he said and jumped on the black one with red flames

i smiled and we all took bikes raph and i where the onley one who could ride but the others learnd soon enough

"whooooo! i love this bike can i keep it?!"mikey asked

"maybe we should wait with that one" leo said chuckeling when mikey almost hit a bin

"oops! sorry"mikey said avoiding some soldiers

"don' miss em hit em!" raph said while doing a weely on his front weel amd spinning around taking 10 soldierd out i smiled and drove stright in to some i used my tail for balance and jumped of the bike letting it crash into the soldiers before it hit the wall i whas alreaddy on it racing against raph

leo en donnie also had fun hitting the foot with there bikes

"i have ta agree with mikey this is awesome!"donnie said

"yeah!..lets see if we can beat raph" they both speed up going past raph and me we looked at and the where speeding up to mikey suddenly passed all of us!

"he !...this is fun!"mikey said he drove out of the builing we stopped when we came by a manhole near the lair i saw my baggs already packed i knew i had to leave for mating season

the boys left me and raph alone i walked to him and give him a injecton

"this should help "i said he turend back into a turtle he kissed me and i kissed him back i grabbed a big box form between my stuuf and gave it to him

"a little gift"i said smiling

"thanks"he said

"dont opend it until your in the lair in your room" i said to him he kissed me

"god im going ta mis ya so bad"he hugged me then casey came with his car to bring me away " i love you raphie" i kissed him again"i love ya to doll-face"

he gave me a neckless it had a jade colour just like the swiming sout he made for me i smiled and it on

i got in the car and opend the window"i love you"i said he walked to me and kissed me one last time "i love ya too"

casey drove away i shapesifted into my human form but i cried my eyes out

-raph pov-

i grabbed the little box and ran to my room when i opend it i gased in the box where two eggs one small black with blue one and a bigger one it had a turquoise colour with black strippes there also whas a note

_dear raphael_

_i know this is really strange and maybe unfair but ...after we had sex i got pregnant and the turquoise egg is our baby_

_the other egg is a normal dragon it wil help you raize our baby it wil be a pet and a guard for the baby and the hole family_

_the dragon wil hatch soon it wil grow the same as our baby that is just like humans _

_i really hope you can forgive me for leaving them with you._

_please take care of them..._

_love you_

_~viper_

i sighted and looked at both the eggs i picked up the dragon egg i whas really light like it whas empty i placed it against my earslit and listend i could hear movement i smirkt

"so yer goin ta help me raize my kid ey?...i have to raize ya to?" i asked saw that the dragon inside whas kicking

"ill take that as a yes...damn" i sighted and put the egg on the bed i stood up and looked under my bed i found a basked i placed a soft warm blanked in of and then both the eggs i smirkt

i felt rather tired and fell asleep hoping that the season will end soon

**a week later in the lair**

it whas early in the moring man i hate this i saw that both the eggs where there i sighted i looked at my alarm damn it whas 5:30 in the morging i rolled over to get some more sleep

i heared somebody knock on my door

"hey raph master whan...are those eggs?"leo asked while walking to me i yawned and sighted

"yep...i turends out i made her pregnant...the blue one is a normal dragon and the other oner is my kid "i told him he nodded in understanding

"why do you have a dragon egg?"he asked picking it up

"its a pet.." i said be looked at me and then back at the egg"better not tell mikey if he find out..."he chuckeld

"yeah...fer some reason i hope it a girl"i said looking at my egg

"you...want a daughter?" leo asked in suprised voice

i nodded"yeah... i remember how fun it whas everybody whas happy and...i think i jus mis tha"

he patted my shoulder "yeah we all mis the sight of a little baby goofing around making us laught ... but most of all seeing you happy raph when viper got here your happier the before"leo said smiling at me i smiled back

i just wanted to say something when the dragon egg moved it whas rolling over the floor

"leo! grab it"i said when it slipped out of my grasp leo and i tryed to catch it but somehow it got away it rolled to the stairs

"ow shit!" leo said when it fell of the stairs we ran to the stairs to see no egg?

"what tha..." just when we where going to look for it the other egg rolled passed up ...

"b-but where on the first floor how did it g-et here?!"leo said panicking just as much as i did

"I DONT KNOW!" i yelled my holding my head  
>"okay... okay ... my kid and my new pet are somewere in thah lair were we 'ave wepons,dangerous lab, knives in the kitchen, um ...um a water tunnel, and a pipe that leads to the sewers!"i whas totaly freaking out<p>

suddenly mikey came in the room"hey you guys why where there two eggs in the bathroom?" mikey asked my eyes widend"o thank god!"

leo took the eggs form him i whas still freaking out

"raph calm down mikey found them" leo said i turend around and hugged mikey"thanks bro ya saved my life" i said

"no prob..but ey...i guess the turqouise one is your kid?... but whats the other one?" mikey asked holding the dragon egg

"our new pet and guard of this lair"i said grinning"YAAAAAAAAAAY! "mikey said jumping up

"calm down mikey before you drop the egg i dont think raph wil let you live after that"leo said chuckeling

suddenly there appeard a little crack in the dragon egg ... and another one... and another one

"wow its hatching!" mikey said putting the egg on the couch

we all looked at it when a smal snout appeared it whas back it noseholles where glowing blue soon after there whas a whole head it whad beautifull blue eyes and ears ontop of its head the tip if its ear whas also glowing blue it had hair just alittle lock of the tip whas also blue .it crawled out of the egg it has spiked from its hair to its tail and the claws where black its nails and sensetive pats where also blue it jawned it had no teeth at all

"aaaaaaaaw!.. it to die for!"mikey said fake fanting making the dragon giggle

i picked it up and looked it its eyes ...they looked like viper's...but she said onley one whas there child

"so what are you going to name it?" leo asked

"i dont even know wha it is?!"i said looking at leo

he shrugged"go find out" he said "no .. NO NO NO!...DONNIE!"

leo chuckeld and walked with me to the lab"what is it raph?" donnie asked

"can ya figure out if its a boy or a girl?"i asked handin the dragon to donnie

"sure if you guys wil leave the room i can find out in... 2 minuts"donnie said placing the dragon on the table

leo and me walked out of the room going to the living room

mikey whas tapping the other egg

"mikey! wha are ya doin!"i asked rushing over to him

"every time i pat it repeats the same patron i did.. listen"he tapped it 3 times waiting and then 2 times

we waited then we heard it _*taptaptap...taptap* _

"see it got rhythm!"mikey said cheerfully

donnie walked to us giving me the dragon"congrats it a boy"he said he didn;t knew it whas just anormal dragon"donnie." he looked at me"yeah i smirkt"this is your new pet and _THAT_* pointing to the other egg * is my kid" he looked at me "ow ... stil congrats with our new pet and your future kid" he said to me

"so what are you going to name him?"

"umm..."i had to think of that one..it pretty hard to...

"lets call it angel!..he is our new guardian angel! please please please please please!" mikey whas jumping up and down pissin me of

"FINE! we wil call it angel"i sighted "ya know mikey i jus really wan.." _ping*_ i looked at my phone i got a mesage from viper i smiled

**viper: ****hey raphie how are things there? its really boring here! i miss you guys soooo much! :(**

i chuckeld at how childish she still was i tought for a moment and called her and put her on speaker i put angel down on the couch

**"hey babe"**

**viper: hey!..o my god... i mis you i wanne go home...please?**

i chuckeld she whas begging to come back

**raph: sorry doll-face but ya cant...and ya know why..**

**viper:* _deep sight*_ i know..but can i speak to the guys?**

**raph: they can hear ya i put ya on speaker**

**mikey: heeeeeeeey! where are you now?**

i heard viper giggle ..man i missed her cute face

**viper: im home in brooklyn**

wha! she came from brooklyn?!

**donnie:your from brooklyn?...but you dont have an acccent at all!**

**viper: i do..but i know how to hide it and ... raph has a brooklyn accent he is not from brooklyn at all!**

they all looked at me noticing she whas right

**leo: yeah...but how**

**raph: jus shudda hell up**

**-some body: viper who are ya talkin to?!**

**viper:mom im jus talkin ta my boyfriend and 'es brothas**

**vipers mom: let me talk to ya boyfriend**

**viper: no! go away..mom..MOM **

**mikey wisper voice: dude your it trouble**

**viper: mom jus' let me...wha..no...pff..FINE!**

**...**

**vipers mom: hello who is this?**

**raph: um..hello?**

**vipers mom: are ya my daughtah's boyfriend?**

**raph: yes ma'am**

i heard mikey snicker i hit him on the head

**vipers mom: good...now whats your name?**

**raph: raphael**

**vipers mom: well raphael my name is miss night ...how long do ya know my viper?**

**raph:ummm...i think a year**

**miss night: i see...did you to have sexual contact?**

my face turend red i whas shocked

**viper: MOM! ****estás loco! ¿por qué lo que pides! ****ni siquiera es su preocupación si quiero tener relaciones sexuales con él lo haré!****PAPÁ! mamá me es vergonzoso preguntando mis novios preguntas relacionados con el sexo!****maldita sea mamá me dan ese teléfono ahora!****MOM su no les fue!**

"what is she sayin?" i asked donnie who shrugged

**mister night:****miel dejar que la vida víbora su propia vida ... ella es lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar sus propias decisiones.****y por cierto yo no creo que el niño se siente cómodo cuando se le pregunta que tipo de preguntas queridos**

**miss night: i jus want ta know did ya do it with protection?**

my eyes widend

**raph: miss we didn't do enythin' i mean i know 'er for a year but she has bin my girlfriend for...lets say two months**

**viper: i told ya mom!..now leave me alone gett ouda my room!**

**raph: wha jus happend?**

**viper: nothin..mah mom is jus ...i don'even know how ta call it**

**mikey: so you do have an accent!**

**viper:mmmhmmm and i guees ya all heard i can speak spanish too **

**donnie: what did you say?**

**viper: i jus asked mah dad ta stop mom from askin 'bout raph...nevva mind**

**leo: what?..about what?**

**viper: nothin..jus lay of wil ya ..by the way how are the eggs doin?**

**raph: umm one jus' hatced the baby dragon is now called angel...mikey came up with ta'**

**viper: i hate this season...i wanne go home!..pretty please?**

**leo: sorry but you cant...we dont wanne have the same as the last time**

**donnie: yeah ... and i tought you where in heat as well?**

**viper: true ...but i...MOM! WHY ARE YOU LOOKING TROUGH MY STUFF?! **

**miss night: i jus' wanted ta see if you used eny condooms**

**raph:ummm..should i worry 'bout this or wha?**

**viper:nah..she is jus'...**

**miss night: aahaa! you did't use eny protection!...wha if yer pregnant now!**

**mister night: daisy! is she whas pregnant ya will notice it!**

**miss night: maybe they did it before she left!...viper take a pregnanty test right now!**

**viper: NO! **

**miss night: VAIPERA DAIENNA NIGHT! YA WIL TAKE THAT TEST EVEN I I HAVE TA HELP YA!**

**viper: fine! jus'don say enythin wierd tha raphael**

**miss night: so..raphael..i want ya to be honest did ya evva 'ave sex with viper?**

**raph: no**

**miss night: are ya sure?**

**raph: yes im sure if did it i would remember it**

**miss night: hmmm how meny girls did ya have sex with?**

**raph: zero**

**miss night:...really?...and how meny girlfriends did ya have**

**raph: to be honest viper is mah first girlfrien ma'am**

**mikey: thats true we dont need girlfriend we have family and viper is like family to us**

**miss night: and who are ya may i ask?**

**raph: thats my youngest brotah..mikey**

**miss night: how meny brotah do ya 'ave?**

**raph: 3**

**miss night: are ya the oldest?**

**raph: nope..my brotah leo then me then donnie and then mikey**

**leo: hello miss**

**donnie: nice to meet you**

**mikey: HEEEY IM MIKEY...  
><strong>

**miss night: * light giggle* yeah i knew that mikey**

**viper:MOM! ...see im not pregnant**

**miss night: hmmm okay..but we wil go to the docter ta cheak your virginity**

**viper: aaaargg! MOM! WHATS THE BIG DEAL IF I HAD SEX SO WHAT!**

**miss night: raph told me ya did't**

**viper: who said i did it with raph**

**miss night: wha are ya talkin 'bout?!**

**viper: maybe i...i slept with one of his brotahs**

**miss night: YOU DID WHA! ...WHICH ONE !**

**viper:...**

**miss night: VIPER ANDSWER ME NOW WHICH ONE!**

**viper: i...i..um**

**miss night: viper!**

**viper: I SLEPT WITH LEO!**

my heart stopped my hands where shakin she..she did it with leo

**miss night: im so sorry raphael...**

i whas in shock she told me she loved me and that we had a kid

**raph: an' wha 'bout jade...well she leo's isnt she**

**miss night: viper explain who is jade?**

**viper: i... i dont know raph...i really dont know**

**miss night: ya have a baby with yer boyfriends brotah?!**

**viper: please raph we...we can figure this out ...**

**raph: NO!..YOU UNWORTHY SLUT!...AFTAH EVERYTHIN I DID FOR YA THIS IS WHAT YA DO CHEAT ON ME WITH MAH OWN BROTHA!**

**viper: raph...i onley did it becouse i whas not allowed to go to you and leo whas there for me and...i just ...let him do me ...a few times that night..im sorry can i..**

**raph: YOU LITTLE WHORE! AND DONT EVVA COME BACK AND YA WONT SEE JADE EVER IN YOUR LIVE UNDERSTOOD! I CANT BELIEVE I COULD TRUST YA ! MAH OWN BROTAH! WHO SHARES THE SAME BLOOD! ...YOU MAKE ME SICK...**

**viper: i whas just a few times they...**

**raph: OW! a few times...well that makes it bettah! ...ya know wha...fuck you!**

*** click* **i hung up the phone and i whas shakin and pantin

"raph..we"leo started but i punched him in the face knocing him to tha ground

"HOW COULD YA DO THAT!...: i placed my foot on his head treatning to crush it

"raph...its not what you think!..just let me explain"

"NO! ...IM GOIN TA KILL YOU!"i whas so mad i turned back into razor and trew him against the wall

he whas on his knees holding his stomic i punched his head and he whas laying on the ground coughing i placed a powerfull foot on his shell and put my weight on it just like the shredderdid ta me

"aaaaah! raph..just..ompf...let..* grunt* me ...explain!"i could hear his shell crack

"raph calm down we know your mad...just breath"donnie said he grabbed my arm and pulled me away from leo

i faught against it until angel walked to me looking up at me i calmed down just by seeing his face i picked him up and hugged him tightly

i turend back into my usual self and i felt tears burn in my eyes the feeling of betreal in my heart killing me i felt mikey hugging me i hugged him back

"your not the onley one who is mad"he said i looked at him he glared at leo

"would you just.."

"NO!"mikey yelled and gave him a hard kick against his stomic"i cant believe where the same blood" he said in disguist

"my sons what happend"master splinter walked in kneeling next to leo

donnie told him what happend

"leonardo is that true?...did you mate with your brothers girlfriend?"

"no...i swear i didn't" he said coughing

"yeah..well why did viper say that then!"mikey said

"she lied when would i ever have the chance to do it" leo said his voice full of pain

"when i whas asleep...i noticed her sneakin out meny night and comin back tiered and messed up!"i yelled donnie held me back

"i will give miss viper a call and ask her...raphael may i use your phone"master said i gave it and he walked out the room

i walked to leo i held his troat with my hand"if the kid is your i will kill ya and if ya had sex with her i with cut ya dick off! i dropped him and walked to the kitchen with angel in my hand he groweld at leo

a few minuts later master splinter came back callin us together

"i called miss viper and she wants to tell you all the truth when she gets here"he explained

"so .. when is that"mikey asked

before master splinter could say enythin we heard the lair door open and close

"right now"he said looking at the door

viper appeard she whas wearing her trainings sout some long black tight leather jeans with a belt and black boots and a matching top with a leather jacked i could tell she took her bike her hair whas down and cureld up a bit her earing jingled when she walked and hher hips swayed a bit she didnt have much make-up on ...i dont even know if she whas wearin some her soft full pink lips had a little lipgloss i think that whas all her hand glowes where fingelless showing her pure black nails he stood next to master splinter and looked at each of us a momend before speaking

"i..i have to tell you guys something...um well...the egg is raphaels...a-and" viper said lookin at me

"and" donnie said

"i didn't ...have sex with leo...but...ummm...well when we went to bed my heat whas annoying me and raph whas asleep so i walked to leo and asked him to help me and ...well ..we didn't have sex ...but i asked him to touch me and i said no so i made him to it" she said ashamed

"wha...wha do ya mean ya made em do it"

"ow...i mean when he said no ..i got mad and used mah powah's ta hypnotice em and ...yeah" she looked at me

"i told you i didn't do it"leo said still in pain i sighted and used one of the healing spikes on vipers tail i just grabed her tail and janked one out

"OW!.."she rubbed her tail and lookes at me i stabbed it in leo's shoulder his wound healed a few seconds later but he could still feel the pain

i turend around and turend i sighted and picked up angel and looked at viper"ya betteh go 'ome" i said she looked at me and blinked

" heh...he..yeeeeeaaaaaaah...'bout that ...i cant kinda cant... see they saw me as a mutant so i um...changed there memory ...they dont know that they have a daughter of ever knew me i took my stuff and came here" she said showing a few bags filled with clothes and other stuff she looked at me with those begging eyes i struggeld

" no...no way ..." she kept looking at me a few tears formed in her eyes i started to feel bad and sighted"fine...but where not together now"i said i saw a tear on her cheek i walked to my room upstairs

"are ya comin or wha?" i called to her she walked to me 2 baggs in each hand and the rest hanging on her tail she put her stuff on the floor and looked at me

"where do i sleep?" she asked me i could hear fear in her voice

"tha same place as always ... ta bed"i said while angel claimed one part on the bed

"raph..im sorry ...i know it whas wrong" she said ashamed

"then why did't you come ta me" i asked her looking at her sad face

"becouse ya where in the cell after you raped me..." she said tears streamed down her cheek

i hugged her..i stil love her but...its diverent now...i knew what she did

"do ya believe me when i say the egg is ours?"she asked pointing at the egg that angel somehow maneged to take with us

"i ...i dont know i mean... she is your but " i had ttrouble believin her

"how did ya know its a girl?"she asked me confused

"i can feel it a guess" i shrugged

"onley the parent can feel that raphael..."she said witha small smile...even with whas she did ... i missed her

i cupped her face and planted a small kiss on her forhead she smiled back i pulled back and walked to the bed placing the egg next to my bed side in the basket angel cureld up at the end viper took her clothes off i whistled she turend around"sorry...if you want me to change somewhere else "

"nah..im enjoyin ta view"i said with petting angel i placed him on my chest

viper layed down next to me in her underwear and a big t-shirt

"g-night"i said to her looking in her sapphire eyes

"night night"she said ...i rememberd when she said it everynight when she whas a baby ...first time

"you dont change do ya?" i chuckeld

"no...where is bon-bon?" she looked around seacing for her big teddy it whas half my size she found it and layed on it huggin it tightly

"well...i think there is a long way ahead of us"i said to angel to blinked and yawned

i fell asleep soon after

* * *

><p><strong> MOM! <strong>**estás loco! ¿por qué lo que pides! ****ni siquiera es su preocupación si quiero tener relaciones sexuales con él lo haré!****PAPÁ! mamá me es vergonzoso preguntando mis novios preguntas relacionados con el sexo!****maldita sea mamá me dan ese teléfono ahora!****MOM su no les fue!**

**:**MOM! You're crazy! Why do you ask him that! its not even concerned if I want to have sex with him will! DAD! Mom is embarrassing me asking my boyfriend sex related questions! damn mom give me that phone now! MOM its not fare!

**miel dejar que la vida víbora su propia vida ... ella es lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar sus propias decisiones.****y por cierto yo no creo que el niño se siente cómodo cuando se le pregunta que tipo de preguntas queridos**

**:**Honey let live viper her own life ... she is old enough to make their own decisions and i certainly do not think the child feels comfortable when you ask that kind of question dear

* * *

><p><strong>me: done!..damn thats a long chapter<strong>

**donnie: geez! why so long?**

**me: i dont know**

**mikey: i kicked leo...now i feel bad**

**leo: its okay mikey..raph did much worse**

**raph: ey! how would ya react if i had sex with ya grilfriend!?**

**me: he doesnt have one**

**viper: not yet* fist bumping me***

**leo: what are you to up to?**

**viper and me : nothin**

**raph: ...i cant wait for the next chapter i wanne see my daughter!**

**viper: ...aaw me too!**

**splinter: it will come in time my children**

**me: your sensei is right ya know just wait...**

**_ review ;)**


	6. helpfull information ( not an update)

**(A/N I DONT OWN TMNT OWN I ONLY OWN MY OCC'S...THIS IS NOT A AND UPDATE BUT JUST SOMETHING YOU THAT CAN HELP YOU GETTING THE STORY BETTER) **

**MY OCC'S:**

VIPER,ANGEL,LILYAN,EBAGALE,ALAYA,MISTRES ROSE AND OFCORSE VIPERS AND RAPHAELS DAUGHTER WHO'S NAME IM NOT GOING TO TELL YET

* * *

><p><strong>HERE IS SOME PERONALINFO OF MY OCC'S<strong>

**NAME: **VAIPERA DAIENNA NIGHT ( VIPER)

**AGE:**17

**BODY TYPE:**CURVY BUT WELL TRAINED( C/WT)

**EYES:**BIG BLUE TRIPICAL EYES WITH FULL BLACK EYE LASHES

**HAIR:**LONG BLACK HAIR WITH GOLDEN HIGHLIGHTS

**SCALE COLOUR:**CREAMY WHITE WITH BLACK STRIPES AROUND THERE IS A RED LIKE GOING FROM THE BEGINING OF HER HAIR TO THE TIP OF HER TAIL THERE IS A LITTLE BIT OF HAIR AT THE TIP LIKE A LION HER ELLY IS PURE WHITE . FROM HER ELBOWS TO THE TOP OF HER FINGERS IS BLACK THE SAME WITH HER KNEES TO HER CLAWS

**BRA SIZE:**D 1/2 CUB

**REAR: ** ROUND AND FULL...BIG!

**WEPON:** COMBO FAV: SATANA

**POWERS:**SPEED,SHAPE SHIFT,DEATHLY KISS

**FOR FUN:**SPARRING WITH RAPH,BAKING WITH MIKEY,HELPNG DONNY,PLAINING WITH MASTER SPLINTER,SINING FOR THE GUYS,MEDETATING WITH LEO,TRAINING WITH HER SISTERS AND HER SENSEI , ALSO PLAYWIGHTING WITH ANGEL AS A BLAST

**CHARACHTER: **SHE IS A PLAYFULL GIRL BUT DONT GET ON HER BAD SIDE TOUGH, SHE IS FRIENDLY AND WELL MANERD HE HAS A KIND AND SWEET HEARDT( WHEN SHE USES IT) SHE LIKES HUGGES AND KISSES FROM HER SISTERS AND RAPHAEL HER LOYALTY ALWAYS BRINGS OUT THE BEST OF HER SHE IS A TRUSTEBLE,HOTHEADED,SWEET,PLAYFULL GIRL

**NAME:**ALAYA (ALLY)

**AGE:**18

**BODY** TYPE:C/WT

**EYES**:BIG BRIGHT GREEN EYES WITH LONG EYE LASHES

**HAIR: **BLACK WITH BLUE HIGHLIGHTS

**SCALE COLOUR:**CREAMY WITH A WHITE BELLY AND HIGH ELBOW AND KNEE, SHE HAS A FEW LIGHT BLUE STRIPES SEROUNDEN WITH LIGHT BLUE THERE IS A FLUFFY END ON HER TAIL JUST LIKE VIPERS

**BRA SIZE:**C CUB

**REAR**:FULL AND ROUND

**WEPON: **KATCHUCKS KATANA WITH CHAINES

**POWERS:** GRAVETY, MOOD CHANGING,PESSING OF BODY

**FOR FUN: **MEDETADING, TRAINING KATA'S, WATCHING MOVIES, TRAINING WITH THE FAMILY

**CHARACHTER:**AS THE OLDEST OF THE GIRLS SHE IS THE MOST RESPONCEBLE HER SISTERS ARE A HAND FULL BUT LUCKY FOR HER VIPER IS ALSO MORE MATURE BUT THEY FIGHT ALOT SHE HAS A BRAVE AND CALM MIND HER FAMLY GOSE FIRST

**NAME:**EBAGALE / EBY

**AGE:**17

**BODY** TYPE:CURVY AND WELL TRAINED NOT AS CURVY AS HER SISTERS

**EYES: **BIGBRIGHT YELLOW EYES WITH LONG EYELASHES

**HAIR:**LIGHT BROWN WITH DARK PURPLE AT THE END

**SCALE COLOUR:**VERY LIGHT PURPLE ALMOST WHITE WITH CARK PURPLE BELLY AND HIGH ELDOW EN KNEE LIKE AL HER SISTERS AND FLUFFY END ON HER TAIL

**BRA** SIZE:C CUP

**REAR: **ROUND AND FULL

**WEPONS:**BOWCHUCKS, ITA A BOWSTAFF BUT YOU GAN BREAK IT AND IT BECOMES NUNCHUCKS

**POWERS:**MIND READYING,BODYCONTROLE,MOOD CHANGING

**FOR FUN:**SHE LOVES TO READ AND STUDY INFENTING THINGS IS ALSO SOMETING SHE OVED TO TRY OUT. BEING THE SMARTEST OF THE GROUP IS FUN BUT SHE ALWAYS HAVE TO FIX THINGS AND SHE IS MOSTLY THE ONE WHO HELPES HER SISTERS WHEN SHE THERE HURT

**CHARACHTER:**SMART AND CALM,BUT ALWAYS INTO FUN, SHE RELAXES WITH A BOOK OR HER ALAYA IN THE LEAD SHE ALWAYS HAD SOMEBODY TO TALK TO WHEN SHE ISNT FIGHTING WITH VIPER WHO LIKES TO BREAK STUFF WHEN SHE IS MAD

**NAME:**LILYAN

**AGE:**17 YOUNGER THEN EBAGALE

**BODY** TYPE: CURVY AND WELL TRAINED

**EYES: **BIG BRIGHT PINK EYES WITH LONG FULL EYELASHES

**HAIR:**BLOND WITH PINK

**SCALE COLOUR:** PINK

**BRA SIZE: **C 1/2 CUP

**REAR: **FULL AND ROUND

**WEPONS: **BOWCHUCK

**POWERS:**MOODCONTROLE,TIME CONTROLE

**FOR FUN:**HAVING PARTY'S IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT OUT OF NOWHERE,PLAYING PRANKS ON HER SISTERS AND SENSEI

**CHARACHTER:**SHE IS FUN AND HIGH ENERGIC SHE LOVES TO PARTY AND SKATE TROUGH THE SEWERS HER CHARACHTER IS CHEERFULL LIKE MIKEY AND SHE IS NEVER TIRED SHE LOVES PLAYING VIDEO GAMES AND BET WITH EVERYBODY SHE ISNT THE SMARTEST BUT THE NICEST GIRL IN THERE HOUSE

**NAME:**ROSE

**BODY** TYPE:CURVY AND WEL TRAINED

**EYES: **BLACK

**HAIR:**CREAMY WHITE WITH A PURE WHITE BELLY AND CLAWS SHE HAS A LIGHT BROWN LINE FROM THE BASE OF HER HEAD TO THE START OF HER TAIL SHE HAS A WHITE SPOT ON HER HEAD IT LOOKES LIKE A LITTLE DIAMOND

**BRA** **SIZE: **D CUP

**REAR: **ROUND AND FULL

**WEPONS:**ALL WEAPONS

**POWERS:**NONE

**FOR FUN:**ALWAYS TRAINING WITH HER DAUGHTERS AND LOVES TO READ

**CHARACHTER:**SHE IS A CALM SENSEI BUT WHEN IT COMES TO IT SHE CAN BE FULL OF ALWAYS LOVES TO COOK AND LEARN NEW THINGS AND PEOPLE SHE IS WALWAYS OPEN FOR A NEW FRIENDS

**NAME:**ANGEL

**AGE:**A FEW WEEKS

**BODY** TYPE: STIL UNKNOWN

**EYES: **TROPICAL BLUE

**HAIR:**BLEU

**SCALE COLOUR:** BLACK

* * *

><p><strong>now there story( i never told vipers story so...here we go)<strong>

it whas a cold night a mother and her four daughters where running from a attack the humans found there hide-out

"come my girls we have to hide"rose told her daughters who where scared her four daughters where dragons and she whas a rat but they didnt care. they ran faster until they came in a alley with a dead-end rose looked around she saw a manhole she lifted the cover and told her daughters to jump down she jumpt down just intime. they walked trough the sewers a few minuts

"mommy i have to pee"lilyan wisperd her bid blue eyes staring at her mother

"alright dear...let see"she looked around and found a closed sewer-pipe she opend it and she saw a giant lair she and the sisters walked in making no sound they saw a tiny turtle walking around in the shadow he stared at them he whas pretty big , bigger then her daughters the turtle narrowed his eyes and noticed lilyan shifting her waight for one foot to the other he bliked not saying enything and grabbed her hand leading them to a big bathroom and walked away again rose whas confused...she helped her daughter the turtle came back holding something in his hands a bag with food he gave it to rose and some other bag's with blankets,soap,water bottels,toy's,lighters,and a map of the city where they could find things" excuse me young one but where is the map for?"rose asked kneeling down the young turtle opend it and he pointed to a big open place in the sewers

"we are 'ere' now"he wisperd his voice whas soft but stil nice his finger trailed to another open spot farther away"ya all' can stay there"he told her stil wispering

"thank you young one...are you here alone?"she asked the turtle shook his head no

"i live with mah brothah's and mah dad"he wisperd a little louder

"how meny brothers do you have?"she asked

"four...who are ya all?"he asked softly

"im rose...these are my daughters the oldest alaya, the second oldest viper, then we have , ebagale, and my youngest lilyan, whats you name young one" she asked him he didn't say anything for a while he looked around and then relaxed again

" raphael"he said softly his golden eyes looking around for a moment

"why are you so nervous?"lilyan asked her soft sweet voice wispering to the turtle

" if daddy sees ya he wil be really mad...and mah' brothas's aint no help"he shrugged

"raphie where are you?"they heard a soft sweet voice

"comin' mikey!"he called back then turend to the five mutants "bye"he said and waved before running of

"well my childeren lets go find that our new home"they left the turtle lair and went on to find there new home

"mommy do you think we wil see raphael again?"edagale asked"he gave us alot of handy stuf"she added

"i think we wil he wil grow into something strong and powerfull"she said

they walked for an hour when they found the empthy space they would make there home

"lets start with decorating...okay girlS?"the sisters nodded and ran of to find stuff they where at it for three weeks cleaning,making new things,breaking thing apart,painting stuf,decorating,searching for handy things when they where done they loved whas came from it

"yay! we have a house!"viper cheerd hugging lilyan"lets go explore!"she yelled and they ran of

while the girls where running around rose looked at the stuf the the young turtle named raphael gave them she smiled at the tought of him coming around to play with her daughters thats when she heard a soft knock on there lair door the girls ran to there mom she opend the door and saw raphael and his brothers and there father

"hello miss...my name is splinter raphael told us about you and your daughters who came to our home for a little cover"splinter explained why they where here

"yes we did...and your son helpt us with alot of this she smiled at raphael

"yes raphael has a kind heart and likes to help when ever he can"

"mommy can we show the turtles our new home?"alaya asked rose nodded

"come on! this way" the eight young mutants ran around playing and yelling

"when did you become like this?"rose asked splinter

"a long time ago... my son's are being trained in ninjitsu"he told her just when raphael did a back fip doughing his brothers attack"there very talented with this take raphael for an example...his passion is also a gift he is loyal to his brothers and wil never give up, he also makes great art with woud and his sais hecan be hot-headed when he wants to but he has a heart made from gold"he said raph walked to splinter and gave him something small and walked away again splinter showed rose his closed hand when he opend it she saw a rose made out of woud

"its beautiful"she gasped grabbing it carefully the rose looked real she placed it on the table

"its lovely raphael thank you"she thanked him when he came back

"did you see mikey?"he asked looking around

"so we didnt see him my son"splinter said raph sighted and looked behind splinter and saw his young brother

"found you! go stand in the corner and count to twenty!"raph yelled running away splinter chuckled

"there so sweet"rose said she winced when she heard something break they bothe stood up they saw leo and raph looking confused viper whas sitting on the bar the cant reach her she whas knocking thing of the bar

"vaipera!"rose yelled her daugther froze

"yes mommy"she said looking innocent

"what have i told you! we dont break things in this house!"viper looked at the ground and flew down from the bar and cleaned what she broke"sorry mommy"she said

"maybe you also should appologise to raphael and leonardo"splinter said she turned around her pink dress moved with her she hugged both of them saying sorry

"raphie...i found something cool!...look lookie! its just like your woud art ting!"mikey yelled raph walked and whas confused and looked around he saw a wall full of colourful paintings he looked in awe"wow!...who did this?"he started at the big wall

"i did"lilyan said she whas sitting on the ground she smiled at him she whas holding a bucked filled with paint she used her long tail to make beautiful things

"wow! al by yer' self?"he ashed in awe

"no my sisters helped me! ...do you wanne help me?"she asked her big eyes staring at raphael

"sure...but how?" he looked at the meny buckets in the corner of the room

"use your hands or something"she shrugged and went back to painting

he grabbed his sai and put some bright red paint on it noticing a empty spot he started painting it whas fun we grabbed mor colours ... and once he whas done he whas coverd in every colour of the rainbow

"im done!"he said everybody came look at the painting he painted the city at night it looked so real they could swear it whas on the paining he whas sitting with the other eight kids looking over new york city rose and splinter next to them leo held splinters and mikey held leo,s raph held mikey's donnie held raph's, ebagale held donnie's lilyan held eby's,viper held lily's ,alaya held vipers's and rose held alaya's they where al faceing the city so you could only see there back

"its soooo pretty!"alaya said hugging her sisters raph stared at what he made he whas proud and sighted in relieve he felt a soft hand on his shoulder splinet whas smiling at him"well done my son...you used your passion to make beautiful things"he had to the young turtle the rest of the day when smoothly they played eat took a nap and now it whas time to leave

" NOOOO! DONT LEAVE!"lilyan cried while holding her stuffed animal she pouted at the girls did

"maybe we can make somemore visits to your home miss rose?"splinter looked at the female rat who nodded her fur whas healthy and smooth

"that is a great idea how about wednesday?"she asked

"thats my birthday!"viper said smiling"mommy can they come to my birthday?"she bouched up and down

"sure sweety"rose giggeld at her daughter

"bye!"

"see ya!"

"good bye"

"bye bye!"

when the turtles said there good byes they headed home three brothers played while one sat down in the corner deep in tought he sighted deeply

"raphael my son..what seems to be the problem?"splinter asked his son

"dad...i dont know but i feel like im a part of one of the girls"he said softly"hmm..do you know wich one?"rapheal shook his head no

"i dont know al there names"he said he didnt remember wich name belonged to wich dragon

"lets see whas it the girl with yellow eyes?"splinter tried raph shook no

"whas is the shy one?"again a no

"whas in the one with the red hair light?"raphael stared at him blankly he nodded

"aaah viper...i think she does fit you my son il talk to miss rose about this and tell you how it went go play with your brothers"

"is it oaky if i go to bed?...im tired"raph yawned and splinter nodded raph stood up and walked to his room closing the door laying on his rather lardge bed

**a few days later on wednesday...**

the boys where cheerfully running trough the sewers holding there gifts for viper

"do you think she wil like our gifts father?"donatello asked

"im sure she wil love it"splinet said when they reached the dragon lair there whas an explotion! they rused so see what happed the lair whas distroyed nobody in sight the wall with raphs painting whas stil there tough splinter walked trough the lair the boys searched for the five other female mutants

"did you find them?"

"nope!dude where never going to find them!"

"i found somethin'!"raph yelled they all came to look and saw a knife the knife belonged to the shredder

"i think we lost my sons...there gone"splinter said the young turtles looked confused and sad raph trew the knife away it hit a foot soldier in the chest they all started at raph the foot soldier whas holding a cage in the cage where the dragons they all tried to open in without hurting the girls

"it wont work...dad! its stuck!"mikey said they all tried to open to lock but then the shredded apeard they had to flee they did not have time to take the dragons with them eney tough they tried to take them.

they girls where taked to shredders hide-out they where locked in cages and where brean-washed. they where tought to fight and they got speachial injections they send the dragons on patrole one night the decited to take viper to the turtles and destroy them the boys grew everyday when the foudn the egg there pan whas starting shredder had a master plan and they did not know about it. but when the remaining three sisters escept and found there old home and sensei they got there memorie back the onley one who didnt whas viper they where looking for herevery where but no sighn of her. they searched day after day week after week

when they knew where there sister whas they where so confused why did onebody know she one of the dragon sisters they spyed on the turtles since that day and now there ready to get there sister back...

* * *

><p><strong>(AN:THIS IT THERE STORY A WHOLE NEW TWIST I KNOW I HOPE YOU NOW AL UNDERSTAND TEH STORY AND IF YOU HAVE ENY IDEAS TELL ME I WOULD LOVE TO HEARD ABOUT IT! IF YOU WANT IL DO A CHAPTER OF WHAT HAPPEND WITH RAPHAEL WHEN HE WHAS WITH SHREDDER TELL ME IF I SHOULD DO IT OR GO ON WITH THE STORY..**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME ;)**


End file.
